


Acceptance

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bachelor Party, Bisexual Dean, Bottom Dean, Coming Out, Dean Winchester Angst, EMT Castiel, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Firefighter Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Stripper Castiel, Stripper Gabriel, Top Castiel, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 27,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are tying the knot!  Instead of two separate bachelor parties, they decide to have one big party with Gabe and his stripper buddies providing the entertainment.  Dean is less than impressed.  He's having a hard enough time navigating his repressed sexuality without a night of male strippers, thankyouverymuch.  </p><p>When he gets assigned wedding duties with Gabriel's best man Cas, he may have to start being honest with himself sooner than he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Soooo," Sam cleared his throat nervously.  "Instead of separate bachelor parties, Gabe and I kind of want to do one big shindig together.  Is that weird?"  He looked across the Impala's long bench seat to his brother.

Dean shrugged.  "I mean, I've never heard of anyone doing that before, but it's your wedding, Sammy.  Kinda bummed I won't be able to hire the entertainment, if you know what I mean."

"Oh... there will be strippers," Sam said nervously.

Dean looked over at him suspiciously.  "Aw Sammy, no!"

Sam grinned.  "C'mon, Dean.  You're so uptight."

"Dude, no offense but I don't want to see your stripper boyfriend's junk."

"Fiancé," Sam corrected him. "And it won't be  _just_  Gabe, He's bringing two other guys from the club too."

"Great.  I get to see your fiance's junk  _and_  two other dudes.  Do you know how uncomfortable this makes me?" Dean sighed.

"Oh you'll survive.  So you might see some dick.  I'll tell them you're anti-lap dance."

"I don't get how you're so okay with Gabe stripping," Dean confessed.

Sam shrugged.  "I just don't think it's a big deal.  It's like acting, Dean. Putting on a show for a paying audience. And he's damn good at it.  Do you know he's payed off his entire college tuition already?"

Dean shook his head.  "It doesn't bother you when he's giving lap dances?  You don't think he gets turned on?"  
  
"Yeah, he probably does sometimes," Sam said.  "But it's just a game, Dean.  At the end of the night, he comes home to _me_.  Besides, if he gets that head chef job he's interviewing for next week, he'll be quitting soon enough anyway."  
  
"Do I have to go?  You're killin' me, Sam," Dean whined. 

"Dean," Sam sighed.  "I know you. And I know you like to stay in that closet of yours but you're my brother and my best man.  I want you to be there."

"You know I'll be there, Sam.  I kind of hate you right now, but I'll be there."    
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dean lay on his bed flipping through the latest copy of Busty Asian Beauties, but it just wasn't doing anything for him tonight.  He sighed and tossed the magazine aside, then picked up his laptop and figured he'd check out the happenings on YouPorn.  He lazily skimmed through the categories, stopping on a few of his favorites: 'blowjobs', 'massage'... nothing was really cutting it today.  He lingered his mouse over the 'gay' category, then changed his mind.  He'd looked there a few times, but he never felt there were regular dudes like himself on it.  Between 'young twinks!' who looked _way_ too young and 'straight guy tries gay for the first time!' ( _riiiight_ ), it just didn't do anything for him.  He sighed and closed the laptop.   
  
He'd been thinking about Sam and Gabe's bachelor party all day, which may or may not be why he was both uncomfortable and really horny tonight. Dean was bisexual.  He'd admitted it to himself long ago, but he'd only admitted it to Sam when Sam came out as bi a few years ago.  Aside from that, he was content to stay closeted.  He'd never actually been with a guy, he just knew he was sexually attracted to them sometimes. In many ways, he was still in denial and he overcompensated by sleeping with more women, which he acknowledged.  
  
Dean took a long swig of his beer, then lay back on the bed.  He was a hypocrite.  He could lie to everyone but himself. He knew his fucked-up upbringing had a lot to do with it, but he should be past that by now, right?    
  
He closed his eyes, and thought about Jason.    
  
When Dean was fifteen, he'd had a guy over from school.  Jason Delaney.  John was out of town as usual and Dean had been left in charge of Sam at a random motel where they'd been staying for a month or so.  Dean was new in school and he and Jason had become friends almost immediately, something that rarely happened in Dean's lifetime.  He'd originally come over to help Dean with his math homework but they'd ended up watching a football game on TV first, so they were studying later than they had planned.  It was after nine o'clock, and Sammy was asleep in the bed across from them when Jason made a move and they ended up making out.  Of course, John came home unexpected and caught Jason with his hand down Dean's pants and chased him halfway through the motel parking lot. He'd taken Dean outside and screamed at him for a good twenty minutes, warning him if he ever did 'that pervert shit' again, he'd disown him and make sure he never saw his baby brother again.  After all, he had done it right there where Sam could have seen, and he didn't want him 'corrupting' him with 'that homo shit'.  Dean was angry, but he'd never risk losing Sammy.  So he built up a wall and ignored as Dean always did.  Even after Sam had gone off to college, even now with dad gone, he still preferred to pretend that part of him didn't exist.    
  
But it did.  And Sam was always doing shit like this, making him confront it.  He'd so been looking forward to Sammy's bachelor party, and now he just couldn't wait to get it over with. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked casually as they waited in the drive-thru for their morning coffee.

"Uh, nothing.  Why?"  Dean asked.

"I was thinking you should meet Gabe's brother since you guys have taken on so many of the party and wedding details."

"I suppose that's a good idea," Dean agreed.  He hated projects with other people to be honest, but they  _did_  have a lot of details to go over.

"So I thought maybe we could all go to dinner tonight.  Say six o'clock?" Sam asked.

Dean nodded.  "Sure, Sammy.  What's the dude's name?"

"Castiel.  Cas for short."

"What kind of name is  _Castiel_?" Dean asked.

Sam shrugged and laughed.  "His whole family has pompous names.  'Cept for Michael and Anna I guess."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Castiel was running late, which left Dean sitting at a table with a very enamored, very engaged Sam and Gabriel. He loved them both to death, but as the wedding drew closer they were getting to be a little too lovey-dovey to be around. Gabe was currently feeding an appetizer to Sam, and Dean kind of wanted to disappear.

"C'mon, Cas," Dean mumbled to himself. He was getting annoyed with the guy already. Dean was one of those guys who, if he said he'd be there, he'd be there twenty minutes early. Perpetually late people were a huge pet peeve of his.

"Cas say when he'll be here?" Dean finally asked, feeling like he was interrupting a private moment.  It wasn't that they were trying to exclude him, Dean knew.  They were just so crazy in love they got a little forgetful sometimes. It was sweet, if not annoying as hell.

"Sorry, Dean," Gabe said, snapping out of his little Sam-moment.  "Um, I don't know.  There was an emergency and he's stuck there for a few."

"Everything okay?" he asked, suddenly feeling bad for berating the guy, even if only in his head.

"Oh yeah.  Cas is taking EMT classes.  He has to have so many ride-along hours on the ambulance. I guess they were about to head back and there was an emergency, so he got stuck there. He shouldn't be too long though.  He'll leave shortly after they get the guy to the hospital."  
  
Dean nodded.  Okay, that was as good an excuse as any, he thought.   
  
Castiel came flying in the door fifteen minutes later.  "Hi guys.  I am  _so_  sorry," he said in a surprisingly raspy voice.  "I got stuck on the ambulance and... well, obviously I haven't even had time to go home and change.  His ears reddened a bit as he looked down at his EMT training uniform.   
  
"It's okay, Cas.  Just glad you made it," Sam said warmly.  "Sit."  
  
Cas took the seat next to Dean and sighed a little, as if in relief to finally be off his feet.   
  
"Cassie," Gabe cleared his throat, "This is Dean, Sam's brother.  Dean, this is my brother Castiel.  Since you two are the best men, we thought you should probably meet before the wedding and all."  
  
Cas leaned in a bit as he shook Dean's hand.  "Dean," he repeated.  "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting.  Great first impression, huh?" he grimaced.   
  
"It's okay, really," Dean said.  "Nice to finally meet you,  You prefer Cas or Castiel?"   He couldn't help but notice that Cas had the most striking glacier-blue eyes he'd ever seen.  It was a bit distracting.    
  
"Usually Cas, but either is fine.  Anything but 'Cassie'", he rolled his eyes at Gabriel, which made Dean laugh.  "By the way, is that your car out there?"   
  
Dean smiled a little.  "The Impala?  Yeah. That's my baby."  
  
"Oh god, don't get him talking about the car," Sam pleaded teasingly.  
  
Cas laughed.  "Gabe told me you drove 'an old black car'," he said making air quotes, "I expected some busted old jalopy, not a badass sixties Impala."  
  
"You a car guy?" Dean asked.   
  
"Eh, can't work on 'em worth a damn, but I know what I like.  You've  _got_  to take me for a ride in her one of these days," Cas pleaded.  
  
"Yeah.  Sure, Cas," Dean grinned. He was always more than willing to show off his car.   
  
"So uh, About the  _wedding_ ," Gabe interrupted.   
  
"Right!" Cas said.  "Sorry."  They snapped back to attention as Sam and Gabe proceeded to give them instructions about the cake and rings and music.  Dean scribbled some notes down with dates and addresses and scribbled out a copy for Castiel, adding his phone number to the bottom in case he needed to discuss anything.  Cas reached over and grabbed his pen, scrawling his number on Dean's list.   
  
After dinner, Sam and Gabe left, leaving Cas and Dean at their respective cars.   
  
"So... you think we'll survive this wedding?" Dean asked.   
  
"God I hope so," Cas shook his head.  "Gabe's a bit of a groomzilla, huh?"  
  
Dean laughed. "It's gonna be a rough couple weeks, Cas.  Wanna come with me tomorrow to pick up the rings?"  
  
"Only if you're driving.  It'll give me a reason to be in that car of yours."  
  
Dean smirked.  "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean pulled up to Cas's apartment around eleven as promised, and Cas was waiting on the porch for him.

"Ohhh it's good to see you," Cas said, getting in the car and stroking the dashboard.  "Oh, you too, Dean."

Dean laughed as Cas inspected the inside of the car and nodded approvingly. "You should take the highway," he suggested.

"Yeah?  Why?  It's not that far."

"'Cause I wanna see her open up!" Cas grinned.

"I like your style, Cas," Dean said as he pulled away from the curb.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Hi.  I'm here to pick up some rings for 'Winchester'," Dean said to the woman behind the counter.

Emotionless, she glanced up at him and typed something into her computer, giving them a once-over and looking highly unimpressed. "And you are?"

"Dean Winchester."

She nodded and continued typing.  "ID?" she asked sternly.

Dean whipped out his drivers license and she nodded again. "Please have a seat.  Sergio, our jeweler will be with you shortly."

Cas looked around and walked to the furthest seat from the register, settling down in a vintage pink loveseat.  Dean took a seat next to him and drummed his fingers on his knee nervously.

"I feel highly underdressed to be here," he admitted. "Hell of a place, huh?"  The place looked more like a damn art gallery than a jeweler.  He glanced down at his jeans and faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt ruefully.

"Me too," Cas said.  "I didn't realize formal dress was required to pick up some damn rings."  Cas was dressed slightly better, in a pair of khakis and a blue polo shirt the color of his eyes.  He still looked out-of-place compared to his surroundings.    
  
An elderly Italian man came out to bring their rings, complimenting them on a good choice, then discussing the custom inlay and the engraving as if they had any idea what he was talking about. He pulled the rings out of the bag and showed them. "You like?" he asked.   
  
"They're beautiful," Cas nodded.   
  
"Try on!  Try on!" Sergio insisted in his thickly accented English.  
  
"Oh, no.  They're not for us...," Cas started.   
  
"Try on!" he insisted.    
  
Cas sighed and slipped the ring onto his finger and Sergio beamed. "Looks good, no?"  
  
"It's lovely," Cas agreed.   
  
Sergio smiled and clapped them both on the shoulder.  "You need anything, you call," he insisted.  "You make cute couple."  
  
Dean bit his lip hard until they got out the door then burst out laughing.  Cas joined him, shaking his head.  "Oh god, I need to get out of here.  Are you hungry? "  
  
"I could eat," Cas said. "But only if we go to the least foofy place you can think of."  
  
"I think I can handle that," Dean grinned.   
  
::::::::::::::  
  
"So tell me about you, Cas," Dean said in between bites of his bacon double cheeseburger.  They were sitting in a booth at the most down-to-earth greasy diner they could find.   "I know you're training to be an EMT.  That's about it.  You married?  Kids?  Girlfriend?"  
  
"Married?  God no," Cas laughed.  "No girlfriend either."  
  
"No?  You're a good lookin' guy, must have girls hangin' all over you.  What's the matter? Got commitment issues like me?" Dean laughed.   
  
"Uh, no," Cas reddened.  "I uh, I'm gay, actually."  It crept out of his mouth like an apology.    
  
"Oh!"  Dean said.  "I wouldn't have guessed."  
  
Cas wrinkled his forehead and quirked an amused smile.  "You  _do_  know we're not all stereotypical lisping queens, right?" He took a sip of his soda, staring at him with those wide blue eyes.  
  
"That's not what I meant...  I mean, I wouldn't care if you  _were_...I... fuck, I don't know what i meant.  Sorry,"  Dean said, looking down at the table..   
  
"It's okay," Cas laughed. "I'm just messing with ya.  But yeah.  Gay and unattached.  Training to be an EMT, I uh... I'm a volunteer firefighter.  Kinda hoping that might help me get my foot in the door. Aside from that, I'm pretty boring.  I like to paint and read and hike... I don't know, that's all I've got.  What about you?"  
  
Dean smiled, "Well I'm pretty boring too. I..."  
  
"Wait, let me guess.  I already know you're a straight guy with commitment issues.  Car guy... broken knuckles, calloused hands... bet you're a mechanic. And for fun you.... do something athletic?"  Cas guessed.   
  
"Not too far off," Dean laughed.  "You're good."  
  
"What'd I miss?" Cas grinned.    
  
"I  _am_  a mechanic, I play on a local softball and hockey team.  I'm a bit of a movie and music buff... And I'm bi, actually."  Dean had no idea why he suddenly felt like admitting that to someone who was practically a stranger, but it rolled off his tongue easily this time.   
  
Cas smiled softly. "Oh.  I never would have guessed..." he winked.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  "I know, I know.  It was a dumb thing to say!  And why did I just tell you that anyway?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sam's the only one I've ever told, so if you could not..."  
  
"I get it,"  Cas said, making a gesture to zip his lips. "No worries.  So are you getting dessert?  They have great pie here."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, um, Dean?  It's Cas."

Dean adjusted the phone to his ear.  "Hey.  What's up, Cas?"

"Have you been fitted for your tux yet?  Gabe's been on my case about it non-stop."

"Nah, not yet.  I guess we should go do that, huh?  Do you even know where this place is?"

"Yeah, I got the directions from Gabe.  Figured I'd call you.  Didn't want you to get yelled at too," he laughed.

"When are you going?" Dean asked.

"I was thinking about going tonight after my shift.  Should get off around six.  Wanna come with me?"

"If you don't mind," Dean said.

"Not at all.  I'll pick you up. Text you when I'm on my way."  
  


Cas pulled up around 6:30 in his black Volkswagen Jetta, but as Dean approached the car, he got out.

"I have a problem," Cas admitted sheepishly.  "My oil light keeps coming on.  Started on my way over."

"Is the light solid or does it keep flashing?"  Dean asked.

"It flashes and dings at me every few minutes."

"My shop's five minutes away,"  Dean said.  "Bring it over and I'll take a look at it."  
  
"No, Dean, I didn't bring it here so you could work on it," Cas laughed.  "It started on the way over. I just don't know if I should drive it."

"Not if it's flashing and dinging at you.  Means you're not getting enough oil pressure.   It'll make it to the garage though.  C'mon, drive." he said, hopping in the passenger seat.

"Dean," Cas protested.

"Just drive, Cas."

Cas shook his head.  "You're really demanding, you know that?"

Dean just grinned.  
  


"Well you're not down on oil but shit, the oil is filthy.  When was the last time you changed it?"  Dean asked, wiping the dipstick and reinserting it.

"Ummmm..." Cas looked at him nervously.

"Aw, Cas, you're killin' me!" Dean said, exasperated.

"I just got it a few months ago and... uh, I haven't done it since I've had it yet." Cas admitted, looking ashamed.

Dean laughed.  "Alright, alright.  Well it could be a sensor, or it could just need an oil change... I'm gonna give her a quick change and see what happens."

"Okay," Cas nodded.  
  


Dean put the Jetta on the lift and raised it a few feet off the ground.  "Ever change your own oil, Cas?" he asked.

"No," Cas laughed.  "I'm not handy.  I can change a tire.  That's about it."

Dean smiled.  "Wanna learn?"

"Oh.  Dean, I can't... I'm not good with these things." Cas stuttered.

"C'mon.  You can help me.  It's easy," Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand. "First, we need a new filter and oil and a drip pan..."  He dragged Cas around collecting all the things they needed, handing him each one.  He slid a pair of gloves onto Cas's hands.

"Now.  Just lay on the creeper and..."

"The creeper?" Cas asked.

"That flat cart with wheels.  Lay on your back and roll under so you can see," Dean said, climbing underneath the car with him.  "So this... is where the oil is.  See that plug?  Once I'm out of the way, shove the drip pan under there and just loosen that plug.  Do it fast so it doesn't leak. The oil will still be hot since we just had it running, so be careful."

Cas nodded and Dean backed away. "Okay, good!" Dean praised him, sticking his head back under the car. "Now move the pan a little bit over here... see this?  This is your oil filter.  We're gonna change that.  So pull that out.  More oil's probably gonna come out, so watch it."

Cas did as he was told, handing the old filter to Dean.

"Wow, that's the absolute dirtiest filter I've ever seen." Dean shook his head. "Okay, wipe that down a little, now just insert the new filter and tighten the plug.  Make sure it's on there tight.  You good?"

"I think so," Cas said.

"Alright, come on up," he reached for Cas's hand, rolling him out from under the car, then helping him to his feet. "Now we're just gonna dump some new oil in.  Goes here.  Pour 'bout that much," he said, showing Cas the line on the bottle, and handing him a funnel. Cas did as he was told.  "Okay, cap on tight.  You just changed your oil, buddy."

"Really?  That's it?" Cas asked.

Dean laughed.  "Yup.  Now we should turn the car on for a few and let it cycle through, then we'll check the dipstick to make sure it's good but... yeah.  That's it."  They let the car run for a few minutes.  "Kay, shut her off.  C'mere.  Now just check the dipstick," he handed Cas a paper towel.  Cas looked at him blankly and Dean smiled.  "This thing.  Pull this out and wipe it.  Dip it back in and let me see."  Cas did.  "Okay.  See how the oil is between these two dots?  That's where you want it.  So you're good!"

Cas flashed him a huge, sloppy grin and Dean felt himself blushing a little. "Thanks, Dean. What do I owe you for the oil change?"

"Pshh.  Nothing.  You did all the work.  There's a sink over there if you need to clean up.  I'm gonna take her for a quick ride and see if your light comes on."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Finally on the road, Cas admitted, "I usually just take it to the dealer when it's due for an oil change, Told you I can't work on 'em for shit."  
  
Dean laughed. "S'okay. And you did good. Can't work on 'em if no one ever shows you how."  
  
"Well I appreciate you taking the time to show me, Dean,"  Cas said, smiling shyly.  
  
"No big deal, Cas."  
  
"Well it was to me," he said emphatically, quickly patting Dean's shoulder.  Dean felt his face grow hot.    
  
The Jetta finally pulled into the parking lot and Dean mumbled,  "Oh hey, we're here,"  suddenly thankful to change the subject.

 


	5. Chapter 5

  
"Look at you, Double-07," Cas nodded approvingly as Dean stepped out of the dressing room.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  "I hate suits.  Tuxes, whatever.  I could never work in an office.  Just can't get used to wearin' a monkey suit."  He itched at his neck uncomfortably.   
  
"Well, for what it's worth, you look sharp," Cas shrugged.   
  
Dean turned to check himself out in the mirror.  "Yeah I guess.  S'pose I clean up okay."  He stood still as the tailor ran a tape measure around him and began pinning.   "Six more weeks, Cas..."  
  
Cas nodded.  "I'm  _so_  over this wedding," he  laughed.  "It's all I've heard about for months.  It's all I've seen and done for months... taste this cake, which invitation do you like, blah blah blah!  If I ever get married, I'm going to elope."  
  
"You and me both," Dean agreed, heading back to the dressing room.  "You're up."  
  
Cas picked up his tux and retreated to the room next to Dean.    
  
"So how do you feel about the bachelor party?" Dean asked through the dressing room wall.   
  
"Oh.  Yeah.  Um.  Well I'll be around to help you plan but I won't be around much to help that night.  I'll be there to set up and stuff.  You shouldn't really have much to do after setup, right?"  Cas asked.   
  
"Not really.  Once everything's set up, Gabe and his crew will take over I'm sure.  You heading out early?  What do you have planned that night that's more important than your brother's bachelor party?"  Dean asked, sliding back into his jeans.    
  
"Uhh.  Long story," Cas said.  
  
Dean laughed.  "One you don't want to tell me, I take it?"  
  
"Not right now, anyway," Cas uttered nervously.   
  
"Oookay then," Dean laughed, exiting the dressing room.  He slouched down into the chair where Cas had been sitting earlier, happy to be back in his jeans and a tee.    
  
Dean did a double-take as Cas exited his fitting room.  "Wow," he said softly, immediately questioning if he had really just said that out loud.  Cas came out for his fitting looking much more confident and comfortable than Dean had. And the pool blue vests Gabe had chosen made his already-striking eyes stand out even more.   
  
"Really?" Cas asked.  "The tux is okay.  Not crazy about the vest."  
  
"Yeah," Dean said, "It looks good on you.  The blue's really your color.  Where's your tie?"  
  
"Meh, don't need it right now," Cas scoffed.  
  
"No, c'mon. I want to see it all together."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes and grabbed the tie from the dressing room. "I uh, I can't tie a tie," he admitted, laughing a little.  
  
Dean grinned.  "C'mere."  He looped the tie around Cas's neck and started to work on the knot.  When his eyes met Cas's he hurriedly glanced back down at his fumbling hands.  "There," he said as he pulled the knot tight. Cas re-buttoned the vest and straightened his collar. "You look amazing."  
  
"Thanks."  Cas smiled shyly.  "Might need your help with that again on the big day."  
  
"Sir?" the tailor interrupted.  Dean had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
"Oh!  Sorry!" Cas apologized.  He sheepishly straightened up to let him take his measurements.   
  
"It's gettin' late.  Are you hungry, Cas?" Dean asked, as he intently watched the tailor's swift hands running up Cas's inseam.  "I mean, do you have to get home right away?"  
  
"Nah, I have nothing going on.  I'm hungry too.  I know a place close by that you might like..."  
  
"My stomach is grumbling.  I'd eat just about anything at this point."    
  
"I won't let you starve, I promise," Cas grinned.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"The Burger Bar, huh?"  Dean asked as they pulled into the parking lot.  "Never even noticed this place before. I do love a good burger."  
  
"Yeah, I've gathered," Cas teased.  "I think you'll like it.  C'mon."  
  
The restaurant was an upscale quick-service restaurant serving gourmet burgers with every topping imaginable.  "This is like burger heaven," Dean swooned, looking at the menu board.  "So many choices.  How does one choose?"   
  
Cas laughed.  "I suggest the barbecue bacon burger with smoked white cheddar and french-fried onions. But that's just me.  You can build your own too if you prefer.  Oh, and did I mention they serve beer here?  Local and craft brews mostly."  
  
"Oh my god, this is the best place ever," Dean sighed happily.  "Alright, I'll take your advice.  Sounds good."  
  
Cas shook his head as Dean pulled out his wallet, "It's on me.  You really saved my ass with the car tonight."  
  
"Oh.  You sure?"  Dean fumbled.  He suddenly realized he'd never had anyone pay for his dinner before and he wasn't sure how to react.   
  
Cas just waved him away,  "Why don't you go grab us a table?"  
  
Dean nodded and picked out a table toward the back of the restaurant.  He pretended to check his phone as he stole a few glances at Cas.  He shook his head quickly.  What was he doing?  He'd caught himself checking out Cas more than once tonight.  So Cas was an attractive guy... It's only natural that he'd notice, right?  To be honest, he was kind of getting attached to the guy.  He'd called Cas a few times this week just to talk, and vice versa... that's normal, right?  He wasn't...? No.  He wasn't falling for Cas.    
  
Cas picked up the tray and headed his direction, blue eyes searching until they found him.  Dean watched him walking towards him with his tray full of burgers and beer, tiny grin on his face... That usually perfectly-coiffed hair slightly messy from trying on clothes...  The little grease spot on his t-shirt from working on the car tonight.  To Dean, he suddenly looked like a fuckin' angel.   
  
No.   
  
He wasn't falling for Cas.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're actually staying in tonight, Sammy?"  Dean asked, as Sam curled up on the couch next to him.   
  
"Yeah.  If it's okay with you.  Gabe's got a business convention in Austin 'til Thursday," Sam said.   
  
Dean looked at him quizzically.  "If it's okay with me?  This is still your home, Sam.  Even if you spend more time at Gabe's lately, even after you move out, you can always come 'home', you hear me?"  
  
Sam smiled softly.  "Thanks, Dean."  He quickly dabbed at his eyes.  "How are you and Cas doing with all the wedding shit?  Are you exhausted yet?  I know Gabe can be kind of demanding about the wedding..."  
  
"Y'think?"  Dean laughed.  "You picked yourself a real bridezilla there, Sammy."  
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  "I know, I know.  He's just one of those people who has that 'perfect wedding' in his mind.  Like he's been planning it for years in his head or something.  Me, I couldn't care less. I mean, I care of course, but we could get married at city hall and I'd be happy."  
  
"So why don't you tell him to tone it down a little?" Dean grinned.   
  
Sam sighed.  "I don't know.  I guess because it's important to him.  And we only get to do this shit once."  
  
Dean nodded. "You're really head over heels, aren't you Sammy?"  
  
"Wouldn't be marrying him if I wasn't," he smiled.     
  
"What kind of convention do candy store owners have anyway?" Dean laughed.  "I mean, what the hell do they do?"  
  
"Did I ever tell you he owns a  _chain_  of those trendy little candy stores?  I can't remember if I did or not.  Anyway, it's vendors mostly.  You go and see new products, find new stuff to carry in your shops, drop your name a little, some people will make deals to get you to try selling their products in your store, yadda yadda."  
  
"It's a chain?  No, I didn't know that."  
  
"Yeah.  Four stores in North America now.  Looking to add a fifth in NYC by next year."  
  
"Wow," Dean nodded, impressed. "Who knew candy could be so profitable?"  
  
"Thank goodness.  Law school isn't cheap," Sam sighed.  "And he insists on helping me pay for it.  But let's not get into that."    
  
"How does he juggle all this shit?  Dancing?  Cooking?  Plus he owns a business?"  
  
"Well he doesn't work in the stores anymore.  Just runs the business end.  That's why he'll probably quit dancing if he gets the chef job.  Just too much."  Sam picked up the remote and flicked the TV on.  "I hear you got fitted for your tux already?"  
  
"Yeah.  Gabe was on Cas's case about it, so I went with him." Dean laughed.    
  
"Wanna know a secret?  I haven't been fitted for  _my_  tux yet," Sam grimaced.  "You've been hanging out with Cas a lot lately.  Tell me you're not doing all wedding stuff."  
  
Dean laughed.  "Mostly, but not all."  
  
Sam shook his head.  "I'm sorry.  Really, I am."  He flipped through channels, stopping on  _Jeopardy!_.   
  
"I hate when you watch this.  You're too damn good at it," Dean mumbled, jumping as his phone suddenly rang.  He glanced up at Sam, and hit 'silent'.    
  
"You can answer that, you know," Sam said, already immersed in his show.   
  
Dean bit his lip and smiled to himself before pressing the 'accept' button. "Hey Cas. Whats up?"  He got up and wandered into the hallway to talk so that Sam could still hear the TV.   
  
"Hey Dean.  So uh... I have a favor to ask.  And you can say no.  Shit, I totally understand if you say no.  But um.  So I have this thing..."  Cas stuttered.  
  
"Woah, what's up with you?  Take a deep breath there," Dean laughed.    
  
"I... uhh.  I have to go to a friend's wedding on Saturday and I 'plus one'd' a few months back when I was with someone, and I totally forgot about it.  And I don't want them to be pissed if they've already paid for an extra...  Uh.  Would you like to go with me?  I mean, um.  You can just be there as my friend or whatever."  
  
"Another wedding? I um," Dean started.  
  
"Please, Dean. I don't know who else to ask!  The food will be good at least... and I'll owe you big-time.  You name it,"  Cas paused.    
  
"I'll have to wear a suit, won't I?"  Dean groaned.  
  
"Yeah," Cas sighed.  "I know, it sucks.  You can say no.  I understand."  
  
"No, I'll go," Dean said. "But you totally owe me."  
  
"Ohmygod, thank you.  Yes," Cas babbled. "You name it.  Dinner?  Drinks?  Blowjob?  I don't even care!"   
  
"Cas!"  Dean burst out laughing.  "Oh my god!"  
  
"Hey, I'm really, really thankful,"  Cas laughed.   "Shit, I've never joked about that sort of thing in front of you, have I?  I have a weird sense of humor."  
  
"S'okay.  Dork.  Lemme dig out my stupid suit.  Send me the details. Maybe we can grab dinner tomorrow?  Aw, shit I won't be around 'til after 8.  I have a softball game."  
  
"I'll be on the ambulance till 7:30-8:00 anyway.  If you're okay with another late dinner?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. I can pick you up at the hospital if you want.  It's near the field."  
  
"Sounds good.  See ya tomorrow."  
  
Dean hung up and slumped back into the couch next to Sam.    
  
"What was that?" Sam asked.   
  
"Oh.  Just Cas," Dean replied.  
  
"I figured that out when you said 'Hey Cas'.  I mean, what was that about?"  
  
"Nothing really.  Just called to talk."  
  
"You were giggling.  I mean, fucking  _giggling_.  You guys aren't...?"  Sam started.   
  
"What?  I was not!  And no, we're not... anything.  He's just kinda become a good friend the last few weeks."  
  
"Mmm," Sam nodded, turning his attention back to the TV.    
  
"He just asked if I would go to this wedding with him.  I guess he RSVP'd 'plus one' a while back when he was dating someone," Dean mumbled.   
  
"And you're going?" Sam asked, a hint of amused smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Dean, you fucking _hate_ weddings!  And you're going to some strange wedding for people you don't even know?  And oh my god, you'll have to wear a suit!"    
  
"I know, I know.  It's gonna suck!"  
  
"So why didn't you say no?"  
  
"I dunno.  Because it seemed important to him..."  Dean bit down on his lip as soon as the words came out of his mouth.   
  
Sam tried to stifle a grin, and they sat there in silence watching TV for a minute.  "He has gorgeous eyes, doesn't he?"  
  
"Cas?  Yeah..."  
  
"You know, he was in the pool with us one day last week.  Guy's got a v-line to die for.  I mean, I love Gabe, but I have to admit I looked. A _lot_."  
  
Dean felt his mouth go dry as his cheeks flushed.  "Sam, what are you doing?" he finally managed.   
  
"Whaaat?  Just throwin' it out there.  So dinner tomorrow, huh?  That'll be nice."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes. "Shuddup, Sammy."  
  
Sam laughed.  "Alright.  So what do you wanna watch?  I hear 'Friends With Benefits' is on Netflix..."  
  
"Such a dick.  So glad you're home, bitch."  
  
"Aw, I love you, jerk."


	7. Chapter 7

SMS from: Cas  
'Shitty day. Could use a drink.  Can't wait 'til my shift's over.'   
  
Dean smiled a little and shoved his phone under the bench.  He'd respond later, but right now he was on deck and needed to warm up.  He slipped his sunglasses on as he stepped out of the dugout, picked up his favorite bat and took a few practice swings.  Bobby Singer was currently at the plate.  Bobby was Dean's mentor, taught him everything he knew about fixing cars.  He owned the salvage yard up the road, and they still worked together on a lot of projects.  The guy was also old enough to be his father.  Wasn't the best runner on the team,  but he sure as hell could swing a bat.  Dean looked over just in time to see him knock one over the right field wall.   
  
"Fuckin' A, Bobby!"  Dean yelled, watching the two runners ahead of him advance and cross the plate.  He met Bobby in a huge bear hug as he crossed home.  "Not bad for an old man!" Dean chided.   
  
"Yeah, yeah.  One more to win it.  Let's see  _you_  do it, idjit," Bobby smirked.  
  
Dean stepped up to bat and awaited the pitch. The first pitch sailed far to his right for a 'ball'.  The second pitch however flew right into Dean's sweet spot so he swung and hit hard into left field.  As he was following through with his swing he felt a 'pop' and a dull ache in his shoulder.   _Fuck, what was that?_  He started running to first, but the first base coach was flagging him on.  He rounded first and headed towards second, just as he noticed his team was jumping and yelling from the dugout and the third base coach was flagging him on too.  Holy shit.  He hit it out of the park?  He had been distracted by his shoulder for a minute and hadn't followed it.  Bobby was waiting at home plate for him.    
  
"Showoff," he griped before crushing him in a hug.    
  
"Fuck," Dean groaned.  "Thanks, but I killed my shoulder on that swing.  Guess _I'm_ the old man, eh?"  
  
"Whoops.  Sorry," Bobby said, releasing him.  "Y'okay?"  
  
"Yeah.  Just popped something outta place I think.  I'm gonna hit the shower.  Heat might help."  The benefit of using the field at the community center was they actually had a locker room and shower. Most of the guys didn't bother, but Dean was sure as hell gonna shower before he headed out with Cas anyway.  Dean said goodbye to Bobby and the other guys, then grabbed his phone and headed inside.   
  
'Should be there 15-20 min.' He texted before hopping in the shower.   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hey Cas... you okay?" Dean asked as Cas slouched into the passenger seat. He looked utterly heartbroken.   
  
"Long day.  Let's go anywhere that serves booze,"  Cas said.   
  
Dean nodded.  "Yeah.  We can do that..."  He wanted to ask but he also didn't want to pry, so he kept his mouth shut and drove them to the nearest bar and grill he could think of.  
  
The waitress seated them in a corner booth and took their drink orders.  They sat across from each other not talking for a few minutes.  When Cas had downed his second shot of whiskey, he finally spoke. "Lost a patient today. First time. I know it's stupid and I know it'll happen from time to time... but fuck, I'm just not dealing well at the moment. Sorry, Dean.  I should've canceled tonight.  I'm just a huge fucking ray of sunshine, huh?"  
  
"No.  No, it's alright.  Fuck that's tough.  I'm sorry, Cas," he said, gently touching Cas's shoulder.  He sighed.  "I'm not sure what to say."  
  
Cas sighed. "Nothin' to say, really.  I mean, I'm not stupid.  I know it's going to happen sometimes.  But man, first time's hitting me a little harder than I thought it would."  
  
Dean nodded.  "What happened?" he asked softly.  "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want."  
  
"No, it's okay.  Heart attack.  Did everything we could, it was just too late,"    
  
"I'm sorry, Cas.  You know it's not your fault, right?  You just said yourself you did everything you could," Dean said softly.  
  
"Yeah.  I know," Cas nodded.  "Hey, let's talk about something else.  Wait, let's order.  I need something greasy and awful with basically no nutritional value.  I need appetizers.  Lots of them."  
  
Dean nodded.  "We can do that."  He ordered mozzarella sticks, jalapeno poppers, onion rings,  _and_  nachos as the waitress laughed.   
  
  
"Hey, how did your game go?" Cas asked. "Sorry, I meant to ask earlier."  
  
"Great, actually.  Scored the winning run.  Thank you," he bowed and tipped his imaginary hat, and Cas laughed.   
  
"Awesome."  Cas cleared some room on the table as their food began to arrive. "So you sure you're okay with going Saturday?"  
  
"Yeah, absolutely.  I don't mind."  
  
Cas laughed and bit into a mozzarella stick, "You  _totally_  mind, but you agreed to go anyway.  You're a good man, Dean Winchester."    
  
Dean rolled his eyes.  "It's no big deal."  
  
"Can't take a compliment, can you?"  Cas laughed.  "Oh my god, this is exactly what I needed," he said biting into another mozzarella stick.  "Grease and booze."  
  
"You know what you need?  I have a bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue at home," Dean nodded.    
  
"Holy shit,  I'm too poor for that," Cas laughed.   
  
Dean laughed.  "I buy a bottle once a year.  For special occasions only.  Celebrating and mourning.  You're welcome to come over if you'd like and we can break it out."  
  
"Think I'll take you up on that tonight.  I'm not gonna lie, I was probably going to go home to drink alone anyway," Cas said.  
  
"Alright,"  Dean agreed, digging into the nachos.  "We'll head there next."  Why, Dean wondered, was his heart suddenly pounding in his chest?    
  
"So how's Sam doing with all the wedding stuff?" Cas asked.   
  
Shit.  Dean had forgotten that Sam was at home.  He was so used to him being at Gabe's lately... "He's okay.  Burned out too I think.  Hey Cas, excuse me a sec?  Need to use the restroom."  Cas nodded and Dean slipped out of the booth with his phone in hand.  
  
  
  
"Sammy!  Um, hey.  I kinda forgot you were going to be there tonight..."  
  
"Aaaand?" Sam drawled.   
  
"I uh, I'm kinda bringing someone home," Dean cringed as he said it.   
  
Sam laughed.  "And you'd like me to leave?  Or can I just stay in my bedroom?"  
  
"Uh.  Either.  I mean, it's not like that, but..."  
  
"Not like that...?  What does that mean?  If it's not like that, why can't I stay?"  Sam teased.   
  
Dean huffed, "It's just hard to explain."  
  
"Wait," Sam said.  "Aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Cas tonight?"  
  
"Yeah?" Dean said weakly.   
  
"Are you bringing  _Cas_  home?" Sam asked excitedly.    
  
"Kind of...  It's not like that..."  
  
"Oh.  So I can stay then?"    
  
"Sammy!"  Dean growled.  "Look, he's really depressed.  First patient died on his shift tonight and I don't want him drinkin' alone, okay?"  
  
"Oh.  Fuck."  Sam sighed.  "Shit, sorry Dean. I'll bunker down in my room for the rest of the night, okay?  I was thinking about going to bed early anyway."  
  
Dean sighed, relieved.  "Thanks, Sammy."  
  
  
Dean hurried back to Cas, who was looking pretty mopey again.  "You wanna head out?" he asked.    
  
Cas nodded sadly.    
  
Dean flagged down the waitress and paid the bill quickly before Cas could protest.  "C'mon," he said, throwing an arm around him without thinking.  He immediately tried to stifle his groan from the pain that came from his shoulder.   
  
"Woah, what did you do?" Cas asked.   
  
"I don't know, something popped while I was batting earlier.  Forgot about it 'til I moved it that way.  Hurts like a bitch," he laughed.    
  
"I'll fix it for you when we get to your place," Cas said matter-of-factly.   
  
Dean laughed.  "How are you gonna do that?"  
  
"Trust me."


	8. Chapter 8

"First we fix your shoulder, then booze," Cas grinned.  "Lie on the floor."

"Are you serious?  I'll never get back up!" Dean laughed.

"Shut up and get on the floor, Dean," Cas demanded, winking.

"Ooookay... bossy." Dean lay down and Cas sat down facing him.

"So I'm just gonna grab your arm and gently pull okay?  Just relax and let the stretch go.  Tell me if it's too much."

Dean nodded.  Cas spread his legs so that his foot was nearly in Dean's armpit for leverage, and gripped his wrist tightly.  "Grab my wrist, 'kay?" he said.  Dean locked his hand around his wrist and Cas started to gently pull. "Breathe.  Relax," Cas instructed.  Cas was gradually leaning back as he pulled. Suddenly there was a sickening 'pop' and Dean jolted.

"Holy shit!" he yelled.

"Did I hurt you?" Cas asked as he started to get up.

"No.  The noise was awful though," Dean laughed.  "I can't believe that worked. That was amazing, Cas!"

Cas smiled shyly.  "Some of my brothers were in wrestling in high school and college.  I've popped more shoulders and backs in place than I'd care to admit.  Feel any better though?"

Dean sat up and rolled his neck back and forth then swung his shoulders.  "Yeah.  Muscles still hurt, but I can live with that."

"Well... stay there," he said, kneeling on the floor behind him. He took the point of his elbow and dug circles into a few spots on his shoulder, using his other hand to pull the shoulder toward him.  Dean moaned embarrassingly loud and Cas started cracking up.  "Feels good then, I guess?"  He switched to his hands and started kneading with his thumbs

Dean could feel his face turning red, but he didn't even care. He slumped forward and let Cas manipulate him as he pleased.  Fuck, he was good with his hands.  He moaned into a particularly good knot Cas had found and Cas laughed again.  Dean was not going to survive the night if Cas kept touching him. He had managed to turn Dean into a simpering mess in minutes.    
  
"Any better?" he finally asked.

"Much," Dean sighed happily. "Ohmy _god_ , Cas.  You're like magic," he gushed. He took a deep breath and sat there for a minute trying to collect himself.  What was he supposed to be doing again?  "Oh.  Right. Booze."  Cas helped him up off the floor and Dean retreated to grab a bottle and two glasses.

Cas held the glass to his nose and sniffed.  "I can tell this is going to be amazing already."

Dean grinned and waited for Cas to try it.

"Wow," Cas said.  "So smooth. Almost a chocolate-y note?  Something nutty. And a smoky, spiciness... oh my god," he sipped again.  "That's good shit."

Dean raised his glass and finally took a sip of his own.

"Oh, Dean.  This is fantastic.  Only problem is, I can't get wasted on this. This is for savoring, not getting wasted," Cas said.

"You're welcome to it.  But I have some other stuff if you'd rather.  Come look,"  he led Cas into the kitchen.

Cas poured over the collection of bottles and settled on some Crown Royal before retreating back to the living room.  "This.  This we can get wasted on," Cas said, slamming one back.

Dean laughed.  "I can't get wasted.  Someone's gotta drive you home tonight."

"C'mon, Dean," Cas said, pouring him a drink.  "I'll crash on your couch.  There.  Now we can both drink.  Bottoms up.  You're fallin' behind."

"If you're sure," Dean said.  He sunk back into the couch and took a sip as he fumbled for the stereo remote.  He flicked on his favorite classic rock station for a little background noise.

"I love this song!" Cas exclaimed.

"No way," Dean said. "You like Zeppelin, Cas?"

Cas nodded and started belting out the lyrics to 'Black Dog'.  "Hey, hey, mama, said the way you move, gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove!"   Cas jumped and did a little air guitar and collapsed on the couch in a fit of giggles. 

Dean grinned and joined in on the next line, "Ah, Ah, child, way you shake that thing, gonna make you burn, gonna make you sting!"   Cas jumped up and did his little air guitar again.  Dean was laughing so hard he could barely breathe. "This is a side of you I've never seen, Cas," he finally gasped.  Cas laughed and stuck out his tongue. 

"Drink," Cas demanded.  "Drink with me, Dean!"

"Shit, you're a lush," Dean laughed, pouring himself another glass.  

"I hardly ever drink, honestly. I just need this tonight," Cas shrugged.

Dean nodded and tossed back another shot. "Oh.  I forgot to tell you Sam's here. I think he's asleep and all.  Just if you happen to see anyone moving around in the morning..."

"No worries.  I'll try to be quieter though," Cas grinned, pouring another drink.  
  
  
Within an hour, Dean was pleasantly buzzed, but Cas was already slurring his speech and stumbling.  "Cas?  I think I gotta cut you off, man.  You're pretty out of it."    
  
Cas nodded and crashed down on the couch next to him,  "Today sucked, Dean," he mumbled, slumping over to lean on Dean's shoulder.    
  
"I know, buddy. I'm sorry."  Dean threw an arm around him and Cas slouched in closer.   
  
"Thanks for puttin' up with me tonight," Cas murmured, wrapping an arm around Dean's waist.   
  
"Oh.  Uh.  N...no problem, Cas," Dean stuttered.    
  
Cas inched up a little and pressed his lips to the base of Dean's neck.   
  
"Cas?" Dean managed to squeak.   
  
But Cas ignored him and continued slowly kissing up the side of his neck.   
  
Dean groaned and lifted his chin in response and Cas kissed a line down his jawbone before returning to the spot behind his ear.    
  
No, this wasn't right.  Dean knew what he had to do but he sure as hell didn't want to. "Cas?"  he said softly.  "C'mon, let's get you to bed, okay?"  
  
"Don't want to, Dean.  Want to stay here with you," Cas slurred.   
  
"I know.  I know, but you need to sleep it off, okay?  Come on. I'll sleep on the couch, you can have my bed."  
  
"Deeeeean," he whined.   
  
"Cas.  C'mon."  Dean stood and pulled him up, wrapping an arm around his waist to steady him.  He walked him to his room and pulled back the blankets.  "Lie down," he instructed.   
  
Cas sat on the edge of the bed.  "Can't sleep with jeans on," he slurred  
  
"Okay.  So take 'em off."  
  
Cas fumbled with the button for a few seconds, looking confused. "I think they're broken.  I can't do it."  He flopped backward on the bed.  "Take my pants off, Dean?"  
  
Dean burst out in nervous laughter.  "Oh my god, Cas... I... uh..."  He took a deep breath and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans then started peeling them off of his legs.  "Okay.  There you go," he said anxiously.  Get under the blanket."  
  
Cas slid in and let Dean cover him up.  "Get some sleep," Dean sighed.  "I'll be on the couch in the living room if you need me."  
  
"No.  Dean.  Don't leave me," Cas begged.   
  
"What do you want me to do, Cas?" he asked.    
  
"Just stay with me.  Please?"  Cas yawned.   
  
Dean sighed and pulled a chair over to the side of the bed. "Alright, I'll stay here. Sleep now, okay?"  
  
"No," Cas grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed.  He curled himself up under Dean's shoulder and put an arm across his chest.  "Please stay."  He hooked his leg between Dean's and Dean whimpered softly.  
  
"Okay," Dean let out a shaky breath.  "Okay, Cas. I'll stay.  Rest now."  Cas sighed happily and was asleep within minutes.   
  
Dean on the other hand, was wide awake. 


	9. Chapter 9

"'Morning, Dean," Sam greeted as Dean stumbled into the kitchen in search of coffee.  "How was Cas last night?  Everything okay?"  
  
"He uh... he's still here," Dean said sheepishly.  "Sleepin'."  
  
Sam looked up from his laptop and raised a questioning eyebrow at him, "You didn't..."  
  
"No!  No, nothing happened. He was hammered. And not really in the best place last night."  Dean grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a steaming cup of already-made coffee.   He took a sip and sighed happily, nodding at his cup.  "Thanks, Sammy."  
  
Sam nodded.  "So... where did he sleep?"  
  
"In my bed?" Dean cringed.   
  
"And you slept..?  
  
"Also in my bed?"  Dean sighed.  "He was so depressed.  And he asked me not to leave.  What could I do?  We just slept."  
  
Sam chewed his lip trying to hide a smile. "Well, you're a damn good friend for taking care of him."  
  
Dean shrugged and sat down at the table across from him.  "So Gabe comes home tonight, huh?" he asked.   
  
Sam nodded.  "Yeah.  Won't see him 'til late though unless I go to the club.  He works tonight."  Sam stood up and set to work making another pot of coffee.  "Figure Cas is gonna need some when he wakes up," he motioned to the coffee maker.  
  
"Yeah.  He's gonna be hungover as shit," Dean agreed.  "...you really don't have a problem with Gabe dancing?  I know, you say you don't but...  _how_?"  Dean laughed.   
  
Sam rolled his eyes.  "I really don't.  I told you, it's all a performance, Dean.  Do you know how much work they put into those routines?  It's not like he's fucking them or anything.  And I guess have fewer issues with nudity than you do," he laughed.    
  
"But don't people... touch him and stuff?"  Dean fumbled. "And do they strip down completely?"  
  
Sam shook his head.  "Nah, they strip down to underwear mostly.  Though they usually leave nothing to the imagination.  I mean, you may see some dick, but it'll be covered," he laughed.  "Yeah, people touch him.  Well everything but his dick pretty much. Supposed to be off limits, but I'm sure some frisky old gal has tried a time or two...  Gotta watch those older ladies.  Plus, you know Gabe's gay and 99% of the crowd is female anyway, right?  I'm sure he still gets turned on sometimes but I think that's kinda to be expected.  At the end of the night he's in _my_ bed.  That's all I care about."  
  
"Oh.  That's true," Dean nodded.  "I guess that changes things a little."  
  
" And the few dudes who do come in get watched by the bouncers, trust me. You'll be surprised, I think.  You're used to female strip clubs  It's really different.  'Cause let's be honest, most dudes are just happy to see boobs.  The ladies want a show."  
  
"Uh, Dean?"   Dean spun around to see Cas slumped against the doorframe. "Can I bug you for some coffee?  Hey Sam," he added, suddenly noticing Sam staring at him. Sam smiled and nodded a hello.  
  
"No offense man, but you look like shit," Dean laughed softly.  "Go sit down. I'll bring it to you.  How do you take it?"  
  
"One cream, one sugar.  Thanks."  Cas turned and stumbled to the living room.    
  
  
Cas was curled up in a ball on the couch when Dean returned with his coffee. He struggled to sit up, rubbing his head as he took it.  "Thanks," he mumbled.   
  
Dean sat on the opposite end with his own mug.  "I take it you feel as good as you look, huh?" he teased. "How are you today, aside from really hungover?"  
  
"I'll be okay.  As soon as my head stops pounding.  Fuck," Cas mumbled. "I think there's a big chunk of last night I don't even remember... is there anything I _need_ to remember?"  He asked, cowering a bit.   
  
"Nah, not really," Dean said.    
  
"So we didn't, uh..?." Cas started.   
  
"No.  I mean... we slept in the same bed. But no, Cas.  Nothing happened.  I was gonna sleep on the couch and you asked me not to leave.  So I slept there too.  That's it.  Really."  
  
Cas breathed a sigh of relief and visibly relaxed.  "I was so scared when I woke up in your bed.  I was like 'what the hell did I fuck up now?'  Sorry.  I can't believe I made you stay," he shook his head as his cheeks began to redden.  
  
"It was fine.  Stop worrying."  
  
Cas took a sip of his coffee and sighed again. "Are you sure?  Like do you need to bail on me for Saturday?  I totally understand."  
  
Dean laughed. "Shut up, Cas.  I'm going with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Dean checked his reflection in the mirror for the fourth time, tugging at his collar. He'd chosen his best charcoal grey suit with a white dress shirt and a lighter grey tie, which he'd tied into a Windsor knot   He'd spent a little extra time on his hair this morning and shaved off his 3-day scruff.  Hell, he'd even put on cologne today.  He was uncomfortable as hell, but he had to admit he looked pretty damn good.

He had offered to drive, so he pulled up to Cas's place a few minutes early to see Cas already waiting for him on the porch.

"I half expected you to not show up!"  Cas laughed as he climbed into the passenger seat. He raised an eyebrow approvingly.  "I know you hate it but you look good in a suit."

"Not so bad yourself there, Cas.  We look pretty fucking amazing, if I do say so myself."  He reached over and adjusted Cas's backward tie.  "So uh.  Who's this wedding even for?" he laughed as he put the car in gear.

"Oh!  My friends Jo and Lisa.  Not like that really means anything to you, huh?" Cas laughed. "You're a freakin' saint for coming with me, you know."

"I know," Dean grinned.  "I was sucked in by the whole you'll 'owe me' part."

Cas smiled and rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah."

Jo and Lisa had planned a fairly small, intimate wedding.  The ceremony and reception were to be held in a small reception hall and judging by the amount of chairs, there were maybe 50 people invited.

"So," Dean said quietly as they took their seats.  "How do you know these two?"

"Jo and i grew up together, actually.  She's a really good friend.  You'd like her.  Should meet her sometime when it's, you know, not her wedding."  he laughed.   "Lisa I don't know as well, but she's a sweet girl. Really happy for them." Cas had this happy, peaceful look on his face that was so damn beautiful, Dean couldn't help but smile himself.

"Yeah.  Maybe we can all grab dinner sometime," Dean suggested nonchalantly.

Cas nodded.  "For sure.  You know in a few weeks, we'll be doing this for our brothers.  Weird, huh?"

Dean nodded.  "Except everything will be a million times bigger."

"Yeah.  It'll be like... fuck, I'm sorry but you're really distracting me," Cas suddenly blurted.

"Oh!  Sorry.  Um.  From what?" Dean apologized.

"No, nothing in particular.  You just smell so fucking good..." Cas laughed. "It's... holy shit, it's distracting.  What  _is_  that?"

"That's my natural scent, Cas. You've never noticed it before?"  he asked, grinning.

"Guess I've never been close enough," he said as he suddenly leaned in and sniffed his neck.  Dean's brain immediately jumped to the memory of Cas kissing his neck and he shivered a little. He felt his face growing hot as he thought about it.

"Oh my god, you're trying to kill me," Cas mumbled in his ear.  "Phew," he sighed as he sat back in his seat.

"Likewise," Dean mumbled, just as the music began to play.

As much as he usually 'hated' weddings, Dean didn't mind this one at all. The ceremony was short and sweet, the reception hall was nice but not so fancy he felt out of place.   It was pretty much everything Sam and Gabe's wedding wasn't going to be, and he was thankful for it.  He didn't think he could handle two pretentious dream weddings in less than a month.   He'd spent a lot of the ceremony watching Cas out of the corner of his eye - the little smile playing at his lips, the way his eyes welled up as he got a little emotional.  He'd even subconsciously brushed Dean's leg as the couple kissed.

The reception was pretty easygoing as well.  Just two speeches from the best man and the maid of honor before the food was brought out and the dancing and mingling began.

"So," Cas said as they watched the guests on the dance floor, "You're surviving?"

"Yeah," Dean laughed.  "This is the best wedding I've ever been to. Most people draw everything out and make it a huge process... This is nice.  No overkill."

Cas nodded.  "Yeah.  Jo's like that.  She did most of the planning.   Wish Gabe had settled on something like this," he laughed.

"What's it now?  Three or four weeks?  And the bachelor party is this coming weekend.  Not looking forward to that either," Dean grimaced.

Cas nodded just as Jo popped by their table.  "Jo!" he exclaimed, jumping up to give her a hug.  "Congratulations, hon. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Thanks, Cassie!  I'm so glad you made it.  Waaait a minute, who's this?" she asked, reaching to shake Dean's hand.

"This is Dean," Cas said simply.

" _This_  is Dean?"  she asked incredulously.  "Hi, I'm Jo!  Thanks for coming!"  She turned to Cas and mouthed 'wow!" and Cas bit down on his bottom lip hard to keep from smiling. "Why aren't you guys dancing?"

"Oh... I... uh..."  Cas fumbled.

"We were just about to," Dean said, standing up.

Jo smiled.  "Good!  Well I've got to make the rounds.  I'll catch up with you guys later, okay?"

Cas nodded as he let Dean drag him to the dance floor.  "We really don't have to do this," Cas laughed.

"What, don't you dance, Cas?" Dean laughed.  "C'mon!"

Cas shrugged and started dancing.  "I didn't expect  _you_  to dance, actually," he grinned.  "Classic rock guy... didn't think you'd be dancing to some  _Pink_  dance mix."

"Guilty pleasure," Dean winked.  "Pink is badass."

' _Raise Your Glass_ ' slowly faded into the Rolling Stones' ' _Wild Horses_ ', and half the dance floor emptied to couples.

Cas stood there awkwardly for a minute.  "Why does this always happen?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"Whenever you go out to dance, a slow song starts," he laughed nervously.

"Soooo... we dance then," Dean said, slipping an arm around Cas's waist and pulling him in closer.

Cas let out an embarrassingly loud gasp as he stumbled forward. "Oh!  Uh.  Okay." he managed.   He had an awkward 'where do I put my hands' moment so Dean grabbed one and placed it on his shoulder. Cas let the other hand drop to his waist, then let Dean lead as they slowly began swaying.

"Hey," Dean said softly. Cas hadn't looked him in the eye since they started dancing. "You okay?"

"Yeah.  I'm good," Cas glanced up shyly before returning his attention to Dean's lapel, his face and ears a lovely shade of pink.

Dean smiled.  "It's just me, Cas."

"I'm painfully aware of that, Dean," Cas said softly.

Dean pulled him closer, making the space between them nearly nonexistent, and Cas let out a nervous squeak.  He let a hand drift up Cas's chest, dragging his fingertips across the exposed skin of his neck and up his cheek.

Cas's breath was ragged against his hand as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into it, letting Dean's thumb stroke against his lightly stubbled jaw.  He opened his eyes, finally looking up at him as Dean continued to stroke his cheek.

"Dean?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" Dean said softly, no longer hearing the music, only Cas and the pounding of his heart.

"You've gotta either stop looking at me like that or kiss me now," Cas trembled.

Dean nodded and tilted Cas's chin upward, and just when Cas was sure he would explode from anticipation, their lips met.

Dean let his hands slide down to the small of his back as he felt Cas's arms wrap around his neck. He was no longer aware of anything but the taste and the feel and the smell of  _Cas_ as he deepened the kiss, teasing his lips with his tongue and nibbling at his bottom lip. Cas, who had been stiff and nervous at first was quickly becoming loose and pliant in his arms.

Dean was suddenly yanked from his trance as the song ended and transitioned into something loud and pulsating. They pulled away slowly, both looking a little awestruck.

"Did we really just do that?" Cas asked softly.

"We did..."

Cas wrapped his arms around him and rested his forehead against Dean's chest. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he said with a shaky breath.

Dean's arms encircled him tightly.  "Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

"Dean, you're crushing me," Cas laughed as Dean tried to maneuver his legs onto the bench seat between his.

"Sorry," Dean grimaced, adjusting his position before diving back up to nibble at Cas's neck.

Cas arched his back and his head went back, abruptly hitting it on the armrest.  "Oww," he laughed.  "As much as I want it to, I don't think this is gonna work."

"Apparently the backseat of a car isn't the ideal place for two grown-ass men to make out," Dean teased.  "But it also depends on how determined you are..."

"Oh I'm pretty determined," Cas said, pulling Dean down on top of him.  He smiled and kissed playfully at his jaw a few times before Dean couldn't take it anymore and crushed their lips together. Cas tried to put his arms around him but one arm was pinned between Dean and the seat.

"Shit," Dean grumbled as he pulled back from the kiss.  "My foot's stuck."  He looked at Cas, who was trying so hard to bite back a grin that he finally lost it.  They both dissolved in a fit of laughter as Dean sat up and tried to dislodge his foot from under the passenger seat.

"Well," Cas laughed as he struggled to sit up, "So much for that."

Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  "Well fuck.  It was a nice thought."  He stretched one leg out against the back of the seat and leaned against the door as he pulled Cas toward him, sliding him into the spot between his legs.

"This works," Cas said softly as he leaned back and let Dean wrap his arms around him.

Dean nodded and sighed happily.  "Yeah... we should probably be getting back in there though, huh?"

"In a few minutes..." Cas mumbled, nestling his head in the crook of Dean's neck.  "We should do this at Sam and Gabe's wedding."

"Oh my god, Gabe would kill us," Dean burst out laughing.  "Can you imagine?"

"He wouldn't put us in charge of planning shit anymore at least," Cas laughed.

"True," Dean grinned.  "I'm so comfortable. I could fall asleep like this, Cas."  He closed his eyes and leaned his head slightly out the window, as he lazily ran a few fingers through Cas's hair.  
  


"Cas?" Dean jumped as he heard a female voice calling from outside, jolting Cas in the process.

"There you a.... Oh!  Sorry!"  Jo yelled as she drew closer.

Cas laughed softly and sat up.  "Hey, no it's okay," he called, flagging her over. "What's up?"

"Uh... Hey Dean," Jo laughed as she walked up to the window.  "Been lookin' all over for you, Cas!  We wanna do the bouquet and the cake cutting.  Can't throw the bouquet without my favorite single person there!"

Cas rolled his eyes and grinned.  "Okay, we're coming."

"TMI, sweetheart.  Save that shit for later," she laughed.

They sheepishly collected their jackets from the front seat and followed Jo inside.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well Dean, you made it.  A whole day in a suit.  At a wedding, nevertheless!" Cas teased as they piled back into the Impala that evening.

"Can't wait to get out of it," Dean said, undoing his tie and the first two buttons on his shirt.  "I don't know about you, but I'm freakin' exhausted.   It's almost 3 a.m.!  I cant believe there are still some people there!"

"I know.  Longest I've ever seen a reception go on.  I'm pretty tired," Cas admitted. "It's been a long day."

"Yeah.  Long, but good.  Not bad for a wedding.  Food was good.  Music was surprisingly good for a change.  And we  _almost_  made out in the backseat, so there's that," Dean laughed.

"Can't believe we got busted," Cas grimaced.

"Yeah, well, at least our clothes were on."

Cas snorted.  "True..."

"Soooo... I guess I'm taking you home," Dean said as he crept out of the parking lot.

"I guess... Unless you're awake enough for one more drink."

Dean smiled softly.  "I think everything's pretty much closed, Cas."

"Oh.  Right," Cas sighed.

"...unless you want to come back to my place."

"You sure you're not too tired?" Cas asked.

"Oh I'm tired.  But I don't wanna take you home yet either."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"First things first.  I gotta get out of these clothes," Dean mumbled as they walked in the door.  "Are you um... are you staying?  Do you want to borrow something?"

"Uh... I um... I didn't think this through," Cas mumbled.  "Would you mind if I stayed?  Since it's after 3 and all..."

Dean laughed.  "No, I don't  _mind_.  C'mon, I'll find you something to wear."

A few minutes later they were comfy again in tees and gym shorts, sipping some Johnnie Walker on the couch. "Do you wanna put those in some water?"  Dean teased, pointing to the bouquet Cas had deposited on the end table.

Cas rolled his eyes.  "Damn Jo.  You know she did that on purpose."

"I like her," Dean grinned.  "I think she's funny."

"Yeah, well, you two are a lot alike," Cas said as he sipped his drink.  "God this is so good," he murmured.  "Do we have anything left to do for the wedding?  I talked to the bakery that day after work to confirm stuff.  We got the rings, DJ's secured and you gave him some songs to play... that's it, right?"

"Yeah.  We're good.  That's everything on our list."

"Thank goodness," Cas sighed. "I won't be around much this week.  I have my exams and I'll be studying a lot. And some other work stuff..."

"Oh.  Okay.  You'll be around to set up on Saturday though?"

"Yeah," Cas said, suddenly falling quiet.

"You still don't wanna tell me what you're doing that night, huh?" Dean teased.

Cas sighed.  "Fuck, Dean.  I don't want to tell you at all.  But you're gonna find out anyway."

Dean cocked his head in confusion.  "What are you talking about?"

"I'll be there Saturday. All night."

"I thought you said you had something to do."

"I kinda do.  I'm the entertainment," Cas looked up nervously at him just as Dean started piecing things together.

"Wait.  What?  You don't mean..."

"Yeah."

"You're... you're a stripper?"  Dean stuttered.

"We prefer 'dancer', but yeah.  Temporarily anyway," Cas cringed at the confusion on Dean's face. "I know. I should have told you earlier.  I didn't expect us to get this close..."

"I uh... um... how long have you been doing it?"  Dean fumbled for something to say.

"Few weeks.  Just doing it for the summer while I take my courses.  Volunteer firefighting doesn't exactly pay my bills," he sighed.

"But  _why_?" Dean asked, immediately regretting his word choice.

"Needed some quick cash and Gabe got me the job. Fuck, I knew you'd look at me like that..."  Cas sighed.

"No.  No, I'm sorry, I'm trying to understand it," Dean said. "So do you uh, like it?"

Cas laughed.  "I do, actually.  I'm good at it.  It's not something I could do long-term without losing my mind, but for now I enjoy it.  A lot of guys do stick around though.  One guy's been there twelve years."

"So uh... you do like.  Lap dances and stuff?"

Cas shook his head.  "I don't. Not everyone does. There's bigger money to be made there I guess but I don't really like the one-on-one thing."

"So you dance and people..."

"Throw money at me?  Yes.  Slide it into my waistband?   Yes."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay."

"That's it?  Just okay?"  Cas asked. "Scream, get pissed, say  _something_."

Dean shook his head. "I don't know  _what_  to say, Cas."

Cas nodded and hung his head, staring at his glass.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed as Dean pretended to be interested in a loose thread on the arm of the couch. He glanced over at Cas as a stray tear made it's way down his face.

"No," Dean said suddenly.  "No, no, no."  He took the glass out of Cas's hands and set it on the end table, then tilted Cas's head towards him.  "We're not gonna do this," he said, wiping the tear away with his thumb.  "I'm not gonna let you sit here feeling like shit because I'm an insecure asshole.  C'mere," he said, placing a knee on either side of his hips.  "You have nothing to feel bad about, Cas."  He planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

Cas smiled sadly. "I know.  Still should have told you sooner.  I'm sorry."

"Well... who would have thought we'd be here?"

"Where are we?" Cas asked softly.

"Wherever you want us to be," Dean said, pressing another kiss to his cheek, then one to his forehead. "You still tired?"

Cas nodded.

"Let's go to bed," Dean said, pulling him up from the couch.

Cas laughed softly.  "Kinda presumptuous after all that, huh?"

Dean grinned.  "Let me rephrase.  Let's go to  _sleep_.  This time I'm asking  _you_  to stay with  _me_."

Cas smiled and let Dean lead him up to bed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You sure you're going to be okay?"  Cas asked.

"I'll be fine.  I'll figure it out.  Took us long enough to get to this point; I'm not lettin' you go now, Cas." Dean wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close to his chest, and Cas let out a contented sigh.

"This is nice," Cas breathed, twining their legs together. " _Really_ nice."

"MmmHmm," Dean mumbled sleepily. "Know what would make it nicer?  This."  He nuzzled against Cas's face then pressed a few sleepy, lazy kisses to his lips.  Cas smiled and returned the favor, kissing back languidly until their lips were barely touching and they had drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

  
Dean awoke Tuesday morning to the smell of coffee and a rustling in the kitchen.  He loved the days when Sam was home, mostly because Sam usually offered to make breakfast.   Sam was actually a pretty decent cook, whereas Dean was usually lucky if he didn't burn his toast in the morning.  His weighed the option of sleeping in another hour against going down for breakfast, but eventually his growling stomach won.  He padded down to the kitchen to the familiar sight of Sam sitting at his laptop.    
  
"Morning," Sam nodded.   
  
"Mornin' Sammy.  Didn't know you were gonna be here today."    
  
"Wasn't planning on it.  Gabe'll be rehearsing and stuff at the club and I have no classes today, so I figured I'd come home for a bit.  You hungry?"  
  
Dean tried his best to hide a smile.  "Starving."  
  
"Good.  I have stuff cut up for veggie omelettes.  I was just waiting for you to wake up so I didn't have to cook twice.  Don't worry, there's bacon too.  Compromises," Sam laughed.   
  
Dean grinned.  "You're awesome, Sam."   
  
Sam shrugged in agreement, then retreated to the stove to start on breakfast.  "So what's new with you?  Haven't seen you in a few days.  How was that wedding?"  
  
Dean reached up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  "It was good, actually.   Small wedding, pretty low-key.  We left the reception at 3 a.m. and there were still people there."  
  
"Holy shit, that's crazy... So why are you turning red?" Sam asked.  
  
"I uh.  May have made a move on Cas?"  Dean said.   
  
"Yeah?"  Sam grinned.  "Aaaand..."  
  
"And it went okay..."   
  
"You're not going to tell me any more than that, are you?"  Sam asked, though it was more of a statement.   
  
"...did you know Cas works with Gabe?"  Dean blurted.   
  
Sam took a deep breath, pausing to fold the omelette he was cooking.  "Yes," he said tentatively.    
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"    
  
"Well... at the time it didn't seem important.  I didn't expect you two to hit it off so well.  I mean, Dean you haven't had a male relationship, um, ever that I know of.  And then by the time I figured out that you might have a thing for him, I kind of figured Cas should tell you when he felt ready to," Sam said.    
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah.  I get it."  
  
Sam was silent for a minute, dishing the eggs and bacon onto plates.  Finally he asked,"How do you feel about it?"  He set the plates down at the table and Dean took a big bite before answering.    
  
He sighed. "Honestly?  I don't know. I'm trying to not let it bug me. Still does a little."  
  
"Well," Sam said, "I guess you have to decide on whether it's a dealbreaker or not. I think it's mostly a matter of whether or not you trust him.  I know it's kind of early to have to think about it, but the nature of the job makes things a little more confusing.  Cas is gay, so I highly, highly doubt you have to worry about anything.  Like I said, 99% of the audience is women, but there are guys that come in occasionally.  Would you trust him to not screw some guy he met while he was dancing?"  
  
"I think I trust him.  I mean... I don't even know what we're doing yet, Sammy. We haven't...  _done_  anything really, but we've crossed that friends line."  
  
"How so?" Sam asked, taking a bite of his eggs.    
  
"God I hate talking about this stuff, Sam," Dean sighed.  "We've been... affectionate."  
  
Sam burst out laughing.  "Like blowjob-affectionate?"  
  
"No!  Fuck!  Like...like we've kissed and..." he sighed, "...snuggled."  
  
Sam clapped a hand over his mouth, trying to hide his grin, though his dimples gave him away.  "That's so sweet," he said.  "Didn't know you were such a gentleman, Dean."  
  
"Oh fuck off, Sam," Dean sighed, picking up his plate and heading to the stove for more bacon.   
  
"Alright, I'm sorry," Sam said, still grinning.  "So yeah.  You're somewhere past the friends stage. Got it. So back to my question.  Do you trust him not to go off with some dude from the club?"  
  
"Yeah.  I think I do," Dean said, taking a deep breath.   
  
"And are you okay with women touching him?"  
  
"I guess so... Honestly I'm struggling with that one more and I don't know why.  Sam?  Would you feel the same about Gabe dancing if he were bi?"  
  
Sam looked at him thoughtfully for a minute. "Yeah.  Yeah, I'd still be okay with it. I trust him, Dean."  
  
Dean nodded, deep in thought.   "I'm not willing to ruin this over petty jealousy," he sighed.   
  
Sam smiled.  "Good. He's a good guy."  
  
"I know he is.  I'm trying, Sammy.  It's hard."  
  
"I know you are. I can tell.  You've always had trust issues but this is the first time I've seen you try instead of running away," he said, punching his arm lightly. "Why don't you come down to the club with me after work?  You can see what it's like before you see him perform.  Cas doesn't work 'til Friday night, so it won't be awkward or anything."  
  
Dean fidgeted nervously.  "I don't know, Sam..."  
  
"C'mon. You gotta face it at some point," Sam said.   
  
"Alright.  Fine.  I'll go," Dean said grudgingly.   
  
Sam grinned.  "I'll pick you up."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dean smiled and picked up a rag, wiping the grease from his hands.  He'd spent most of the afternoon rebuilding a carburetor for a '77 Corvette for a customer.  Even with all of his years of experience, finishing a project still gave him a sense of pride.  He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and looked at the clock.  4:55.  Might as well close up shop.  He locked the door and flipped the 'open' sign to 'closed' and went to the restroom to clean himself up.    
  
He was still kind of dreading going to the club tonight, but Sam would be here in a few minutes to pick him up.  "Why did I agree to this?" he mumbled to himself as he stripped off his coveralls.  He picked up the bag he'd brought with him today and pulled out a fresh shirt, some deodorant, and a hairbrush.  Within minutes he thought he looked presentable again.  He took a deep breath and headed outside to wait for Sam.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"So... this is the early show, obviously.  It won't be as crazy as the late show.  But it's happy hour, on the bright side if you need a drink," Sam laughed.   
  
"Oh, Sammy.  I'm gonna need a few before tonight's over," Dean grumbled.    
  
Sam rolled his eyes and walked them to the front of the line.  "Hey, Michael," he greeted the doorman.   
  
"Sam!  How you doin' tonight?"  
  
"Good, good.  This is my brother Dean.  Can we go in?"  Sam asked.   
  
"Good to meet you, Dean," Michael nodded.  "Of course, man.  Have fun," he patted Dean on the shoulder as they entered the club.    
  
"C'mon.  Let's get you that drink first," Sam said, leading him to the bar. Dean relaxed slightly once he had a beer in his hand.    
  
"Here," Sam said, holding out his fist.    
  
"What's that?" Dean asked, opening his hand to take it.    
  
"You know, in case the mood strikes..." Sam grinned, as Dean unclenched his hand around a wad of folded one-dollar bills.   
  
"Oh fuck, Sammy," he sighed.  "Let's get this over with."  They walked to the stage, which was already surrounded by a large group of women just as the lights dimmed.    
  
"Good evening ladies!  Are you ready to have some fun?"  The announcer stepped out in a sleeveless plaid shirt, jeans, and black cowboy hat and the crowd shrieked.   "I'm Lance.  Who wants to go for a ride?"  The crowd screamed again as he tore his shirt off and two more denim-clad dancers joined him on stage     
  
"This is  _so_  cheesy," Dean whispered to Sam.   
  
"That's half the fun," Sam laughed.    
  
'Lance' and his crew began a complex dance routine, something between country line-dancing and hip-hop, complete with lassos.  Dean watched a minute, a tad confused.  This was nothing like the usual strip clubs he'd been to.  He was used to a woman teasing her clothes off and strutting around a pole. This was definitely... different.  
  
"Holy shit," Dean said suddenly.  "Is that  _Gabe_?"  
  
"Lance, you mean?"  Sam winked.  He nodded and grinned broadly, as the dancers turned away and rolled their hips, drawing attention to their asses before yanking off the tearaway jeans. Once again, the crowd went crazy and just about then, the money started flying. Dean found himself watching Gabe mostly, which he found weird at first, but he was curious to see what Sam saw when he came here. Gabe was on his knees at the front of the stage, leaning back and caressing himself in a strangely arousing way while he slowly rolled his hips forward and back.  Every so often he'd make eye contact with a woman and she'd come forward to toss money at him or stuff a few ones down the side of his g-string. He'd give her a little hug and he'd be on to the next one. The next might rub a handful of ones over his chest or caress his shoulder while they left a pile of singles on the stage. He'd give a girl a wink or a smile and she'd come forward with a handful of money and he'd charm her for a minute or two.  Sometimes he would crawl forward, air humping the stage, and women would simply shriek and toss bills at him.  Dean had to admit, he was good.  
  
The music ended and the dancers waved as they walked off stage.  "Well?"  Sam said. "Thoughts?"  
  
"I don't know what to say, actually. Not at all what I expected.  Well, a bit towards the end. But that was actually pretty impressive. Gabe can sure as hell work the room, huh?"  
  
Sam grinned. "I told you he's good.  Wanna stick around for a few more?"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell," Dean agreed.    
  
The next few acts featured a fire twirler and an acrobatic act with aerial silks mixed in with more dance acts along with the standard tropes like police officer and doctor.  On occasion a woman would get pulled up on stage, sat in a chair and given a lap dance or asked to bend over the chair while the dancer simulated sex with her, which Dean had to admit was pretty damn hot, but also made him glad that Cas didn't do lap dances.  Dean was trying really hard, but he wasn't sure he could deal with that.  
  
'Lance' closed out the evening with a 'good night' announcement and Dean found himself kind of bummed that it was over.  He'd actually enjoyed most of the show.   
  
"Soooo..." Sam said.  
  
"You were right.  As always," Dean sighed.  "I guess it's not so bad.  I can deal with it."  Sam smiled and clapped a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Hey, sweetheart!" a voice from behind them yelled.   
  
"Howdy, Lance!" Sam said, spinning around to kiss Gabriel.    
  
"Dean?  I did _not_ expect to see you here," Gabe said as he pulled away from Sam.  "Did you stay for the whole show?"  
  
"Yeah.  Sam dragged me," Dean said grudgingly.   
  
"So what did you think?" Gabe asked.   
  
"This was not at all what I expected. Honestly, I'm impressed.  It was really a  _show_.  Like a sexed-up Cirque de Soleil or something," Dean laughed.    
  
"'Like a sexed-up Cirque de Soleil!'  I think we should use that on our flyers," Gabe teased. "But seriously, I'm glad you liked it."  
  
  
"Well, I should get Dean home," Sam said to Gabe.  "I drove tonight.  I'll see you at home in a few, okay?"  He kissed him goodbye and he lead Dean back to his car.   
  
"You gonna be okay?"  Sam asked as Dean climbed into the passenger seat.   
  
"Yeah, Sammy. I think I am."


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey Dean?  Could you do me a huge favor if you get time today?"

"Sure, Sam.  What's up?" Dean asked, wedging the phone between his ear and shoulder.

"Can you swing by the mall and pick something up for me?"

"I guess. What is it?"

"Gabe asked me to pick stuff up from that engraving store.  I guess he had some champagne flutes and stuff etched with our name on them for the wedding?  I know, I know. He's out of control. Anyway, I have a late class tonight and I can't get there."

"Yeah, no problem.  I'm off today anyway, so I'll swing by." Dean agreed.

"Thanks, Dean.  You're the best.  Talk soon."

Dean hung up the phone and threw his jacket on. He really hated the mall, but he figured he might as well get it over with. Besides, there  _was_  the perk of being able to hit that burger place in the food court he liked.

After picking up etched champagne flutes and an engraved cake serving set ( _really Gabe?_ ), Dean plopped down in an uncomfortable plastic food court chair with his burger.  Dean people-watched as he ate, his eyes catching on a young guy in an EMS uniform going into the medical supply store across from him.  Of course, it made him think about Cas. He hadn't seen him since the wedding and it was driving him crazy.  He supposed it couldn't hurt to text him...

 _SMS to Cas:_  
_Hey.  How are exams going?_

 _SMS from Cas:_  
_Hey!  I think I did well. Feeling pretty confident. I'll know how I did this evening. I'm exhausted. It's been such a long week._

 _SMS to Cas:_  
_That's great!  Fingers crossed for you._

 _SMS from Cas:_  
_Thanks!  I wish we could get dinner tonight but I have to rehearse.  I work later.  :(  I can't wait to see you tomorrow._

 _SMS to Cas:_  
_Me too._  
  
He smiled to himself as he put away the phone.  Tomorrow.  Tomorrow was Saturday.   He was still feeling a little apprehensive about it, but mostly he just wanted to see Cas.  After having their little breakthrough last weekend it was absolute  _torture_  to not see him for a week.  He  _could_  catch Cas's show later, but he wasn't sure he could do it two days in a row, so he decided he'd just wait for tomorrow.  Baby steps.  Regardless, he couldn't stop his mind from wandering.  He wondered if Cas wore a costume... and what he looked like when he took it off.   _Woah, shake it off there, Dean_ , he told himself.  He was still daydreaming a little as he got up to throw his trash away, and as he turned around abruptly, he collided with the EMS guy.    
  
"Oh!  Shit!  Sorry!" Dean exclaimed awkwardly. "Wasn't paying attention."    
  
"No worries," the guy laughed. "I wasn't either."  
  
"Hey... can I ask you a strange question?"   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Dean slept in the morning of the party, and awoke to a knock at the door.  They'd rented the club for the evening, so he couldn't imagine who in their right mind would try waking him at 9:30 a.m. on a Saturday.  He dragged himself out of bed and stumbled downstairs to answer it, only realizing as he hit the last stair that he was wearing only his boxer shorts. He looked through the peephole.  _Cas_.  
  
"Hey," he said through the crack in the door.  "I'm uh, not dressed," he laughed.    
  
"I don't mind," Cas teased, pushing softly on the door. "Did I wake you?  Of course I woke you. Sorry."  
  
"It's okay.  What are you doing here?" Dean asked, opening the door fully to let him in.   
  
"Holy shit," Cas breathed, taking a quick glance at Dean's nearly-naked form.  "I umm..." he stuttered, "I forget."  
  
"My eyes are up here, Cas," Dean grinned.   
  
"Sorry," Cas laughed.  "I just came to see you.  I've been so busy all week and the party's tonight. I just uh, I wanted to see you."  
  
"Yeah?" Dean asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.  
  
Cas nodded.  "Just didn't expect to see so much of you..."    
  
Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.  "Alright, horndog, you have news for me?"  
  
"Oh, right!  You got me all distracted.  I passed!"  he grinned.   
  
"Fuckin' A, Cas!  I knew you would,"  Dean threw his arms around him and kissed him playfully.  Cas's arms wrapped around him, sliding his hands up and down the smooth skin of his back.    
  
When he felt a finger playing at the waistband of his shorts, Dean shivered and pulled back, laughing.  "Cas, a week ago you would blush every time I'd bump against you..."  
  
"I... I'm sorry, Dean," he laughed nervously.  "I don't know what's gotten into me today."  
  
"It's okay.  I just think it's kind of amusing," Dean teased.  "I think I'd better go put some clothes on so you can think straight," he teased.  "Come with me.  I have something for you."  
  
"What?" Cas asked.   
  
"Just come," Dean said, grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs to his bedroom. "Sit," he commanded, as he pulled a t-shirt over his head and slipped into a pair of jeans.  
  
Cas sat on the edge of the bed, watching him curiously as he grabbed something from his dresser drawer.   
  
"Here," Dean said, sitting on the bed and pushing the package at him nervously. "I was gonna give you this later, but since you're here..."  
  
Cas examined the little box, wrapped with blue 'congrats' wrapping paper.  "What's this?" he asked with a lopsided smile.   
  
"Just a little congratulations for passing your exams.  It's no big deal, just open it."  
  
Cas picked apart the paper slowly and opened the box.  "Deeeean..." he muttered, his jaw dropping.  "How did you know I've been wanting one of these?"  He looked up at him with big blue watery eyes and Dean didn't think he could take it.   
  
"So, uh, you know what it is then?" he laughed.   
  
"Yes!  Leatherman trauma shears!" Cas said excitedly.  "Ohmygod, Dean," Cas breathed. "How did you...?"  He picked up the scissors and examined them.    
  
"I didn't," Dean smiled shyly.  "I ran into an EMT at the mall the other day and asked his advice.  He promised me you'd love this,"  he laughed.  "Actually he promised me I'd get laid, so what choice did I have?"  
  
Cas laughed.  "He's not wrong.  But seriously, I don't know what to say.  This is so sweet."  He shook his head incredulously at him.   
  
"You know they're just scissors, right, Cas?" Dean teased, pulling himself back on the bed to support himself against the corner of the wall.  Cas grinned and slid in next to him, wedging himself under Dean's waiting arm.    
  
"But they're not!  I mean they're scissors too.  And they're  _great_  scissors.  They'll cut through anything.  Denim, leather... But look!  See this little hook blade?  It's for cutting through seatbelts.  And this little bit here?  For cutting rings."  
  
"Rings?"  
  
"If you have an injured or infected finger, sometimes you have to cut jewelry off.  This is an oxygen tank wrench," he pointed.  And that little sharp nub there?  For breaking windows."  
  
"Wow," Dean said.  "I did better than I thought," he laughed.   
  
"And look, it all folds up!"  Cas was so excited, Dean found it incredibly endearing. "This is like, the Cadillac of EMT tools, Dean!  Do you know how much time it saves to just have this in your pocket rather than carrying around a kit?"    
  
"Did you even notice the holster in the box?"  
  
"What?!" Cas yelled "You got me the holster too?"  He was practically buzzing with excitement.   
  
Dean smiled.  "You're adorable, you know that?" he asked, kissing the top of his head.   
  
"You're not bad there yourself," he beamed, turning to kiss him. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome.  Congratulations.  So are you ready for tonight?"  
  
"Ready for one wedding thing to be over with?  Absolutely," Cas laughed.  "Are  _you_  ready?"  
  
"Definitely ready for it to be over with," he agreed.    
  
"You gonna be okay?" Cas asked, suddenly concerned again.   
  
"I think so.  I'm tryin' Cas."  
  
"I know you are.  I appreciate it," Cas said, nuzzling into his chest. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right?"  
  
"I know," Dean yawned. "I'm still sleepy, Cas.  Lay down with me for a bit?"  
  
Cas laughed.  "Sure.  I'll even try to keep my hands to myself, but it's gonna be hard..."  
  
"Hey, I'm fully clothed now," Dean protested.   
  
"Yeah, Dean.  But... you just gave me  _the mother of all trauma shears_!"  
  
Dean burst out laughing. "Well okay.  Your hands can wander a little."


	14. Chapter 14

Renting the club was a lot more expensive, but Dean decided it had been worth it.  Everything was pretty much set up and ready by the time he and Cas got there.  Aside from throwing a few appetizers on the bar and the tables, they were ready to go.  Michael was at the door to turn away anyone not there for the private party, Zeke was tending bar and Gabe was already there setting up stage equipment and instructing his dancers

"Cassie, there you are!  Have you seen Benny's black tearaway pants?  We're having a crisis here!"  Gabe yelled.

"There was a pair on the floor of the locker room the other day.  I put 'em in the empty locker."

"Oh thank god," Gabe sighed.

Cas rolled his eyes and turned to Dean.  "See what I have to put up with?" he sighed. "I guess I should head backstage and warm up a bit.  You okay here?"

"Yeah, I think we're good" Dean nodded. "I'll see you after."  Cas pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and headed back to the locker room.

The club was filling up quickly.  Sam finally arrived and he and Dean were making the rounds, thanking people for coming. Dean was curious to see how this whole thing would go over with some of their straighter-laced friends like Kevin and Garth.    
  
At six o'clock exactly, Gabriel stepped out on stage.  "Hey!  How's everybody doing?  I want to thank you all so much for coming out to celebrate with Sam and I tonight.  I know we're not doing things very traditionally here, but traditional just isn't us," he laughed.  "I know this may not be everyone's cup of tea, and some of you may be a little uncomfortable, but hey, we're all friends here!  What happens at Xposed, stays at Xposed!  It's open bar tonight, so let loose, have a few drinks and uh, let's have some fun!"

Dean grabbed two beers and took a seat next to Sam up front.  He passed one over and they toasted briefly before Gabe came back out, this time in his cowboy outfit.

"Ladies and gentlemen - and I'm excited to say that tonight because our crowd is usually overwhelmingly female," Gabe joked, "We're going to do things a little different tonight.  I have never had a guy in this chair in all the time I've been here."  He pointed to the chair on stage behind him. "Since we've got quite a few men in the audience tonight, I think we should change that, what do you say?"  Dean was surprised that most of the women in the audience cheered like crazy at that, along with a decent number of men.

"You," Gabe said, pointing at Dean.  "Yeah you, Pretty Face. C'mon up here."

Dean looked over and shot daggers at Sam as Sam shrugged innocently.  He reluctantly made his way to the stage and sat down, already feeling his heart pounding a mile a minute. He was  _so_  not ready for this.  He really hoped it wasn't that creepy Benny guy that had been making eyes at him earlier. The flashing lights and smoke were making him even more anxious.

"Alright," Gabe continued.  "First up tonight we have a newer crowd favorite here at Xposed, Please put your hands together for our favorite fallen angel, Caleb!"

The lights dimmed and there was a simulated flash of thunder and lightning as the dancer stepped onto the stage.  The strobe light was making it hard for Dean to see his face clearly.  What he  _could_  see was a slim but built guy wearing a black half-mask, a bulldog chest harness, leather wrist cuffs, an enormous black pair of wings, and what looked like a black draped loincloth across his groin.  It was... surprisingly hot.

"The Victoria's Secret angels have got nothing on this guy, am I right?" Gabe chided over the mic.  Nine Inch Nail's ' _Closer_ ' began to play over the loudspeaker and the dancer stepped toward him seductively waving a pair of fuzzy black handcuffs.  He quickly slipped behind Dean's chair and secured his wrists.  Dean was shaking now, feeling a little vulnerable and on display.   _Dammit, let's just get this over with_ , he thought.

"Relax, Dean," he heard a voice say as  as the dancer skimmed his shoulder with his fingertips.  The strobe light stopped abruptly and Dean looked up into deep blue eyes.

"C...Cas?"  _Holy. fucking. shit._ Cas smirked and launched into his routine. Dean watched, mesmerized as Cas did a slow, seductive string of moves that included some serious touching himself.  Dean was no longer worried about being on stage, because he was so wrapped up in what felt like a private dance.  Cas moved in close, grabbing him gently by the hair as he held his head down while thrusting his hips just an inch from his mouth.

"Fuck, Cas" Dean panted.  Cas grinned, sliding the string from the hip of his loincloth into Dean's mouth.  "Bite," he commanded.  Dean bit down as Cas moved, effectively leaving the loincloth to fall into Dean's lap, revealing a small form-fitting pair of black trunks underneath.  The cheering from the audience suddenly jolted Dean back to reality.

Gabe sneaked up behind him, freeing him from the cuffs and Cas guided Dean's hands up and down his chest then down his ass as he straddled the chair and repeatedly rolled his body in a way that Dean couldn't manage if he tried. Cas was lowering himself down into his lap as he rolled now and Dean was squirming desperately.   He heard Sam's wolf whistle amidst the cheers and his cheeks flamed red.  Holy  _shit_  he was turned on.  He could feel himself straining hard against his jeans to the point of discomfort and he was extremely thankful for the loud music drowning out his strangled moans.  Who would have thought shy little Cas had it in him?  Cas finally settled himself in Dean's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and writhed against him as Dean whimpered.  "Shhh, We're done now," Cas whispered in his ear.  "You okay?" he asked as he continued to move his body in a torturous way.

"No," Dean huffed, "I'm gonna jizz in my pants like a fuckin' teenager in front of my friends and family, dammit."

Cas bit back a smile.  "Meet me at your car in ten minutes," he whispered in his ear.  He drew back and stood, pulling Dean to his feet, gesturing to him for a quick bit of applause before leading him offstage.  Dean stood backstage and watched the rest of Cas's performance in a daze as he worked the crowd.  He was nearly as good as Gabe, flirting just enough to draw them in and then send them on their way.  The women in the audience were in a bit of a frenzy, much like the other night as Cas writhed and crawled on the floor, but there were a few men that had made their way to the front as well.  The music wound down and Cas stood, waved slightly and exited backstage.  Dean pulled himself from his trance and made his way outside.   
  
He was standing next to the Impala as Cas strolled up to him, now dressed normally again as if nothing had happened.  Dean, embarrassingly, realized he was still trembling a bit.  "Holy fucking  _shit_ , Cas," he breathed before launching himself at Cas's body, pawing at him and nearly knocking him to the ground.   
  
"What happened, Dean?" Cas teased between kisses. "Somebody get a little worked up?"  Cas had regained his balance and backed Dean against the side of the Impala, roughly kissing his neck.     
  
"You have no idea.  That was just  _cruel_ ," he groaned.  
  
"Awww, I'm sorry," Cas said, not sounding sorry at all.  "Maybe I can make it up to you."  He slid his hands down and unbuttoned then unzipped Dean's pants as he nibbled at his earlobe. "Take these off."  
  
"Cas!" Dean gasped.  "We're outside.  In a parking lot."  
  
"Off," Cas demanded.   
  
Dean whimpered pitifully, torn between really, really wanting to and not wanting to get caught.  Finally he gave in and let them slide down his legs, pooling at his feet.   
  
"Good," Cas whispered in his ear.  "Underwear too."  
  
"Cas!"  
  
" _Off_ , Dean," Cas said impatiently.   
  
Dean moaned and let his boxers fall to the ground, feeling both vulnerable and deliciously kinky as he stood hard and naked from the waist down in broad daylight.   
  
Cas smiled and licked his lips playfully.  "Much better."  He nuzzled at Dean's face for a minute while Dean tried frantically to kiss him.  Cas grinned and obliged him before dropping to his knees. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie intro tease to the next chapter - the next one is kinda long and I can't find a good place to split it up!

"Here I thought you were this shy, quiet thing, Cas.  You're a kinky bastard!"  Dean shook his head.  They were lounging in the front seat of the Impala, mostly because Dean really needed to sit down and relax for a minute.

Cas partially hid his face with a hand and simpered.  "Sorry," he laughed. "You seemed to be getting off on it."

"Oh I  _was_.  Of course, I was also just mercilessly teased to the point of nearly ruining my pants a few minutes earlier... I'm sure that didn't have anything to do with it."

Cas laughed and shrugged innocently. "I'm just glad you didn't storm out on me.  That was probably a horrible idea, in retrospect."

"Knowing me, I'm kinda surprised I didn't either," Dean said. "Of course you cuffed me to the chair so I didn't really have a choice.  You sure you've never done that before?" he laughed.

"The lap dance?  First time.  I guess it was okay then?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"

Cas flashed his innocent smile again.

"The leather/bondage angel thing was pretty hot though,  I have to admit."

"Thanks!  Came up with that on my own.  Also bought my own props, so if you ever need a chest harness, I'm your guy,"  he chuckled.

"I'll remember that," Dean laughed.  "I think I see why you do this, Cas.  I mean, yeah the sexy stuff and the adoration is nice, but like... the costumes, the choreography, the stage effects.  You're a fuckin'  _performer_ , man.  Aaaand a bit of an exhibitionist, apparently," he grimaced.

"Oh Dean, no one was going to see us!  We were between two parked cars!" he scoffed.  "But yeah.  I do like performing.  I'll be done the end of summer regardless though.  I like it, but it's not something my ego can handle for too long," he laughed. "Still, it's been a really good experience."

Dean nodded. "I'm strangely more okay with it than I thought I would be."

Cas grinned and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. "I'm glad.  We'd better get back in there before Gabe sends out the troops."

"Yeah, you're probably right.  Let's go, angel," he winked.

They walked in the door just in time to see 'doctor' Gabe bending Sam over a chair and grinding on him.

"You know, that's something I never needed to see," Dean said, still watching in strange fascination.

"Me too." Cas agreed.  "And yet I can't look away. Neither can anyone else, apparently. They're going nuts," he said, settling down at a table.  Dean sat and leaned his head on his shoulder and they watched the rest of the show in a comfortable silence.

When dinner was over and the party had finally begun to wind down, Sam and Gabe made their way over to Dean and Cas's table.

"Look at you two," Gabe said, shaking his head. "If you had told me a few months ago that you two would end up together , I'd have said you were nuts."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean said, smiling.  "Great show tonight, Gabe."

"Thanks, Deano.  I think it's safe to say that little bastard stole the show though, huh?" He pointed to Cas.  "Holy shit that was hot, Cas!"

"Seriously," Sam said.  "That was amazing!   I mean, weird that you were all faux-sexing up my brother, yet still strangely arousing."

Cas flushed a little but grinned proudly. "Thanks," he said.

"Actually that's why we came here.  To thank you guys," Sam said.  "Thanks for planning all of this.  The food was great.  You two have been such a huge help with all of this wedding stuff. We really appreciate it."

"Aw, no problem guys," Dean said.  "It was a good night, huh?  I'm ready to go to bed," he laughed.

"I'll bet," Gabe wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.  "I'm feeling ready to go to bed myself.  What do you say, Sam?"

Sam chuckled. "You're terrible.  I'm gonna stay at Gabe's tonight Dean. We'll catch you guys later."

"Since when do you tell me when you're going to stay at.... Ohhhh."  Dean suddenly caught on, red-faced.

"I was trying to be discreet.  Have fun, kids," Sam teased.

"Well," Dean asked as they walked away.  "Shall I take you home?"

"I'd rather you didn't," Cas said coyly.

"My place then?"

Cas nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Cas?"  Dean said nervously, breaking apart from their kiss.  They had settled into Dean's bed, down to nothing but their underwear and things were getting pretty heated.

"I know, Dean," Cas whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I usually top but I can do either.  Whatever you like."

"Ohh fuck," Dean moaned as Cas sucked a red mark onto his neck.  "No, um.  Wait."

"What's wrong?"  Cas asked, pausing for a moment.

"You know how nervous you were that night you told me about your job?"  Dean asked.

"Sure, why?"

"I have a confession too. I don't wanna tell you but I think I probably should." he mumbled, squirming underneath Cas.

"O...okay," Cas said, pulling back to give him his utmost attention. "What's up?"

"Fuck... how do I say this?  I haven't um... shit, nevermind."

"Dean," Cas urged. "What is it?"

"I uh, haven't done this before," Dean blurted, slapping a hand to his forehead.

"Oh," Cas said, looking confused. "You're... a virgin?"

"No.  Well, kinda?  I've been with women, but I haven't been with a guy before," he fumbled.

Cas sat there for a minute looking dumbfounded.  "Really?"

Dean threw his head back against the bed and covered his face, embarrassed.  "I know..."

"So... what does that mean?" Cas asked.  "Do um... do we need to stop?"

"No!  God no!  I just feel stupid and clumsy and a little clueless."

Cas smiled softly.  "Ooookay.  Unexpected, but it's okay.  Don't feel stupid," he said, nudging Dean's lips back down to meet his. "Hey, look at me," he insisted as Dean continued to hide his face.

Dean sighed and moved his hand.

"Stop it," Cas said, running his fingers through Dean's hair.  "Now," he whispered, "which do you want then?" He shifted slightly, letting their hips slot together and began rutting against him.

"Ohhh," Dean gasped, his eyes pleading, "Please, Cas."

"Alright, Dean.  Just relax."  Cas backed up and quickly slid the rest of their clothes off then sat up next to him, grabbing a bottle of lube from the nightstand.  "So um..." he said nervously, "Tell me to stop if you need to, okay?"

Dean nodded. "God I want you Cas," he panted.

"Dean, you're killin' me.  You need to come to my shows more often."

"Only if you're gonna molest me again," Dean laughed weakly. "Fuck!  Speaking of molesting..." he grumbled as Cas's lube-slicked finger entered him.

"You okay?" Cas asked.

Dean nodded slowly "Think so.  What are you doing?"

"Uhh... well um, I'll probably hurt you unless we stretch you open a little, sweetheart." Cas said softly.

"Oh.  Right," Dean flushed.

"Stop being so embarrassed," Cas demanded.  "So I might teach you a thing or two today.  You've taught me so much in the in past few weeks.  Changing my oil, tying my tie... so I'm gonna teach you how to take my cock, Dean," he teased, blushing.

"Can you teach faster?" Dean gasped.

Cas nodded and slid another finger inside him and Dean cried out, grabbing desperately at Cas's arm.

"Sorry," Cas cringed.  "You alright?"

Dean took a deep breath.  "That hurt a little.  But it's okay."

Cas deftly worked his fingers, stretching him open as best he could.  He slid his middle finger forward to massage his prostate and smiled as he watched the awestruck look on Dean's face. He grinned.  "Good, right?"

Dean nodded "Holy shit.  That's...  _really_  good."

Cas wiggled a third finger inside of him and Dean grunted.  "Oh my  _god_ , Cas..." he moaned, half-pained and half-out-of-his-mind with pleasure. Cas smiled and bent down to kiss him.  "You okay?"

"Yes... a little uncomfortable but in a good way," he panted.

"Good.  I think you're ready,"  Cas said, drawing back to slick himself up with some lube, then globbing some more around Dean's hole.  He pressed the tip of his head up to Dean's entrance, watching his eyes go wide.  Cas spread his legs open a little more then pushed into him hard, bottoming out against him in one quick thrust.

Dean yelped, his eyes watering a bit, as he attempted to say something but it only came out as a squeak.

"I know," Cas soothed.  "Let's just lay here for a minute so you can get used to it."

"Cas..." Dean whimpered, wrapping his arms around him.

Cas nuzzled his cheek and pressed some tiny kisses to his nose and chin before resting their foreheads together.  He began to move his hips ever-so-slightly as Dean stared up at him breathlessly.  "Talk to me, Dean. You okay?"

"I... I think so."

"You're doing good, sweetheart. I cried my first time," Cas smiled.

Dean laughed weakly.  "Night's not over yet."

"You're gonna be fine.  We'll take it slow."  He began moving his hips a little deeper now, pulling back and then thrusting forward slowly as Dean's head lolled back.

"Ohhhh my god," Dean moaned, loosening his grip on Cas and sliding his hands along his back.  "Cas, this feels so good," he murmured.  "I just want to touch you everywhere." He slid his hands down to Cas's ass and squeezed, thrusting his hips upward.

"No complaints here," Cas said softly, as he began pumping faster.

Within minutes, Dean was writhing and whimpering on the bed.  "Fuck!  Right there, Cas," he panted, eyes rolling back in his head.

Cas grinned and sped up, pounding into him hard.  "Dean," he panted.  "I'm close.  Touch yourself for me, sweetheart."

Dean didn't even think twice, just slid his hand instantly to his cock and began stroking.  "Fuck.  Cas, I'm gonna..."  He didn't even finish his sentence before he began spurting wildly, painting his stomach and Cas's with his come.

"Mmm," Cas moaned, biting his lip.  "You look so hot like this, Dean."  He continued thrusting for another minute, Dean's limp body now bobbing like a rag doll as he pounded into him.

When Dean dug his fingers into Cas's ass and thrust back against him again, Cas finally lost it. "Ohhh Deeean," he moaned.

Dean felt Cas's body spasm inside him as Cas frantically kissed his lips.  Cas finally slowed, then collapsed on top of him, panting hard. Dean instinctively wrapped his arms and legs around him, pulling him as close as possible.

"Dean, you've got to let me pull out," Cas laughed, squirming.

"No," Dean whimpered.  "Need you, Cas."

Cas smiled and kissed him softly.  "You're so cute...  So, uh...  are you okay?"

Dean nodded, nibbling at his earlobe.  "I'm good. Fuck, that was amazing. I'm still shaking."

"I noticed," Cas grinned.

"I don't want to let you go.  Ever," Dean mumbled, kissing a trail up his jaw.

Cas smiled and kissed back.  "Didn't expect you to be so affectionate after sex, sweetheart," he teased.

"Speaking of affectionate - 'sweetheart', huh?  You've been calling me that all night," Dean said, nuzzling his cheek.

Cas smiled shyly.  "Oh.  Uh.  Whoops.  Sorry.  Let me get something to clean us up..."

"I like it," Dean whispered, kissing his cheek again before finally releasing him.

Once Cas had wiped them clean, he snuggled into Dean's shoulder and let Dean's arm wrap around him.  "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean replied sleepily.

"So I have to ask... how are you 35 years old, bi, and have never been with a guy?" he asked tentatively.

Dean sighed deeply.  "How much time do you have?" he grimaced.  "Um.  Mostly denial I guess. I mean... I accepted it a long time ago.  But some shit happened and I kind of had to hide that part of myself for a while and um.  Never quite got past it I guess."

"What happened?" Cas asked softly, stroking his chest.

"You really want to hear this?" Dean laughed.  
  
Cas nodded.  
  
"I don't know where to start.  My mom passed away when I was four.  My dad was away on business all the time.  Or so he said.  He was pretty fond of booze, gambling, and women too, so who knows.  I was eight or nine when I started taking care of Sam full-time.  Dad would be gone two, three weeks at a time sometimes, and I'd be taking care of my four-year old brother. So uh. I guess Sam and I are closer than most people. Anyway, when I was in high school, I brought a guy over when dad was out.  He came home early and walked in on him giving me a hand job."

"Oh shit..."

"Yeah.   Threatened to disown me, which was fine, fuck him.  But he also threatened to take Sam and never let me see him again.  So he gave me one chance.  I wasn't going to lose Sam.  I couldn't.  Sure, I was his brother, but I was also more his father than his  _father_  ever was.  So I kind of buried the part of me that liked guys, overcompensated by sleeping with too many women and uh, for some reason never really got past it.  Even after he died it was like part of me still needed to hide for some reason."

Cas nodded.  "Shit.  I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean shrugged. "It's stupid, really.  To deny a huge part of my life for so long?"

"People aren't aware of how much mental and emotional damage words can do sometimes," Cas said softly.

"Gee, this is a lovely post-coital sob story, huh?" Dean laughed, running his fingers through Cas's hair.

Cas smiled sadly.  "My dad just kicked me out of the house when he found out I was gay.  Luckily I had older brothers.  Gabe took me in, so it wasn't so bad."

Dean squeezed him a little tighter.  "I'm glad you had Gabe.  He's a good guy. And so is Sam.  I'm glad they found each other."

"Me too," Cas agreed.  He snuggled closer into Dean's side and looked up at him.  "So... why me, Dean?  Why now?"

He sighed.  "I don't know.  I tried to fight it, trust me.  I was scared as shit.  But it was  _you_ , Cas. I just..." he sighed again.  "I kinda fell for you hard."

Cas looked away shyly, a sloppy grin on his face.   "Can I tell you something?" he said suddenly sobering.  "I haven't been with anyone in about three years."

"Really?" Dean asked.  "Why?"

"Remember that night you said you had trust issues?  Well fuck, I have the mother of all trust issues, Dean.  I didn't feel comfortable telling you yet then, but... yeah."  Cas sighed.

"What happened? Dean asked. "If you want to talk about it, I mean."

"Well, I don't wanna go into detail, but a guy I had gone out with a few times uh... Kinda beat the shit out of me because I didn't want to sleep with him."

"Holy shit, Cas.  I'm so sorry."

Cas shrugged.  "I guess the one good thing about that whole situation was, shortly afterward I decided I wanted to be a paramedic.  I was so thankful and in awe of the EMS team that came..."  He sighed again and continued.  "Anyway, I've kind of had some major trust issues since."

"Gee, can't imagine why," Dean shook his head.  "So... why did you trust  _me_?"

"Well, I've been working through it in therapy for years, so it's been getting better.  A year ago I never would have gotten into a car with any guy alone.  But for whatever reason I wasn't  _as_  afraid of you because you were Sam's brother and Gabe knew you. Plus there were no expectations when we met. No pressure, we were just two guys helping our brothers with their wedding.  I was still nervous but in the beginning it was more that I trusted Gabe's judgement than you.  No offense," he laughed quietly.  "I fell pretty quick once we started talking and hanging out though.  I guess since we were already becoming pretty good friends at that point it was easier for me."

Dean grinned.  "The day with your car and the tuxes... I was sitting at that burger place waiting for you to bring back the food and I was thinking of how absolutely fucked I was," he laughed.

Cas smiled. "Yeah. That was a good day."

Dean shifted on the bed, rolling over to lay on top of Cas.  "Thanks for not freaking out when I told you.  I expected you'd at least laugh," Dean grimaced, kissing his chin.

"Wouldn't laugh at you over that, sweetheart," Cas said softly.  "I'm both honored and terrified to be your first," he chuckled. "Thanks for trusting me."  
  
"No, thanks for trusting  _me,"_ Dean said, as he straddled Cas's hips and began playfully kissing his face. "Now," he said between kisses, "how would you like to be my second?"  
  
Cas grinned.  "I think I'd like that."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam made his way through the pulsating crowd with two beers in hand, and sat down at his table.  He twisted off the top and handed one to to Dean before clinking the the neck of their bottles together.

"I can't believe you're here again.  It's nice not having to sit here alone," Sam said, grinning.

"Whaat? A guy can't watch his boyfriend take his clothes off for money?" he laughed.

"...I also can't believe you have a boyfriend!"  Sam teased.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm just I'm so happy for you," Sam said, nudging his shoulder. "It's been a long time coming."

"We're just dating,  Not like we're gettin' married, Sam," Dean protested.

Sam smiled.  "I know.  I just mean..."  He sighed.  "I know it's taken you a long-ass time to get to this point, that's all. I'm proud of you, man."

Dean shook his head.  "Seems a silly thing to be proud of, Sam. Proud of me for realizing I've been a dumbass all these years?"

"You and I both know it's a lot more complex than that, Dean.  Shut up and take the complement already."

Benny was finishing up his act onstage.  "Dude still gives me the creeps," Dean said, shivering.  "He's always giving me these weird looks and shit."

"That's 'cause he wants you," Sam laughed.  "You shoulda' heard him going off about Cas the night of our party."

"What?  What do you mean?"

"Like pouting about the fact that Cas got to you first, apparently," Sam laughed.

"Weird." Dean said, frowning. "If he lays a hand on my baby I will fucking kill him."

Sam smiled again.  "On your what?"

"Shut up, Sam."

Sam grinned and took a long swig of his beer.

"So I guess Gabe didn't get that chef position, huh?"  Dean said softly.  "I keep meaning to ask, but I don't want to bring it up around him."

"No.  He was really bummed at first, but he seems okay with it now.  He really doesn't want to quit this place anyway.  They bumped him up to manager, gave him a big raise since he's been emceeing too lately.   He pretty much runs the place now.  He wants to be a pastry chef anyway. He loves to cook, but I don't think he would have been happy in a regular chef position.  He's talking about maybe just baking as a hobby for now and selling in the candy shops, maybe incorporating a full-fledged bakery down the road.  I hope he can pull it off.  It'd be the best of both worlds for him."

"Yeah, that'd be great," Dean agreed. "He  _does_  seem happy here," he said, motioning to the stage as Gabe came on to announce the next act.  "He's a born performer."

Sam nodded and smiled, his eyes fixated on Gabe.

"One more week," Dean said. "You nervous?"

"No," Sam said thoughtfully, not breaking his gaze.  "Not even a little."

Dean smiled softly as he stared at the blissful look on his little brother's face, and he suddenly realized how emotional he was going to be at their wedding.  Even though they were adults now, in many ways, he still felt like Sam's primary caregiver, as he'd always been. He was going to have to let him go and start his own life, and Dean was more nervous about it than Sam was. Sure, they only lived ten minutes away, but it was still going to be an adjustment.

Dean was torn from his thoughts as Gabe announced Cas's faux-name for the night, 'Chris'.  The lights dimmed and fire sprung up from a few columns positioned on the stage.  A strobe light flickered as Cas came out covered head to toe in a yellow firefighter uniform. Dean's heart stopped in his chest for a minute as Cas's jacket came off, revealing his toned chest and abs covered only by a pair of red suspenders.  He was doing that body-roll thing that made Dean's blood pressure rise. Cas took off the helmet, pressing it to his groin as he mock-pumped into it a few times.

"It's totally weird because I know him, and he's Gabe's brother... but fuck, dude, you did alright," Sam said, fanning himself.

Dean nodded breathlessly.  Cas looked over in his direction, flashing him a huge smile and a wink and suddenly Dean felt like a horny fangirl.  Cas slid the suspenders down over his shoulders and let the yellow uniform pants drop revealing a tight pair of red trunks with a translucent mesh back. Dean swallowed hard, noticing every line and curve in the front of those skimpy trunks as Cas did his routine and writhed on the stage.

"I'll be back, Sammy," Dean said, quickly making his way around to the backstage area as Cas finished.

"You came!"  Cas exclaimed as he threw his arms around Dean's neck.   Cas looked so overjoyed Dean thought he might cry.

"Yeah," Dean said, kissing his face playfully as he backed him up against his locker.  "I missed you, so I decided to come down and watch my hot boyfriend take his clothes off."

Cas flushed.  "I don't think I've heard you call me that before."

"Well get used to it," Dean said, softly kissing his cheek.   
  
"You're making me feel all mushy, Dean," Cas said shyly.   
  
"Hey!  Sorry to interrupt," Gabe said as he poked his head in the door.  "Here, Cas," he said, tossing him a puffy yellow envelope.  "Good job tonight, man."  
  
"Thanks," Cas grinned.    
  
Gabe winked and headed back out to the stage.  
  
"I never realized that a firefighter uniform could be so damn hot, Cas!  Shit, I don't know if i can keep coming to your shows.  Gets me all riled up."

Cas smiled again as he pulled away. "Thank you," he said solemnly.  "I can't believe you've made it here two weekends in a row.  I know it's been tough for you."

"It was.  But I'm good now," Dean said.  "Really."

Cas smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  "I'm glad.  Let me get changed.  Gabe's wrapping up now and then we'll head to dinner."  
  
"What, you don't want to wear _that_?" Dean laughed, pointing to his little red underwear.  "That see-through back though... you might have to model those again for me later," Dean purred suggestively, taking a peek at his backside.  
  
"Dean!" Cas laughed embarrassed.   
  
"Oh by the way, there's a twenty in your crack," Dean snorted, then he paused.  "Who the hell puts twenties in strippers pants?"  
  
"A lot of people.  You'd be surprised," Cas winked, opening the envelope Gabe had handed him. "Wanna count while I get changed?"  
  
Cas had cleaned up and changed back into his usual khakis and a polo shirt as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Eleven-hundred and forty-eight dollars," Dean stated incredulously. "Is that normal?  Fuck, Cas.  Now I  _really_  understand why you do this."  
  
Cas blushed.  "It's not a bad bonus, that's for sure.  That's about normal for a Friday or Saturday, yeah.  Plus this one," he held up the $20 he'd taken from his pants.  "Women are generous tippers," he shrugged.  
  
Dean shook his head.  "Unbelievable," he said as he shoved it back into the envelope and handed it to Cas, who folded it and stuck it in his inner jacket pocket.    
  
"Shall we?" Cas asked.  Dean threaded their fingers together and they wandered back out to their table to wait for Gabe.  


	18. Chapter 18

"So I hear you're manager now," Dean said, raising his glass to Gabe.  "Congrats!"  They had gathered at Gabe's house after the show, where Gabe had made them a late dinner.

"Yeah," Gabe said.  "I'd been practically running the place anyway, so I guess it's time they gave me the title," he laughed.

"I don't know how you do it, Gabe. Managing that place, the candy shops, now I hear you might start a bakery too?  When do you have time to sleep?"

Gabe laughed.  "I manage.  I have people running the shops for me, and I have an accountant who does the books, so really it's not so bad.  The bakery is a dream right now, but I may start testing cupcakes or something in the stores to see if there's any interest."

Dean nodded.  "I think it's a great idea. It could be a one-stop sugar shop."

"Not a bad idea for a store name there, Deano," Gabe laughed.

Dean smiled.  "So hey, what wedding stuff do we have left to discuss?"

"Nothing," Sam said.  "Everything's taken care of.  We'll meet at ten to do a quick run-through rehearsal, and that's it. We just wanted to have you over for dinner as a thanks.  You've both been so amazing. You have no idea how much stress you've taken off our shoulders."

Gabe nodded in agreement. "So eat, drink yourselves silly, and no talking about the wedding.  You're welcome to crash in the guest room tonight if you're drinking."

"Well thanks, guys," Dean said.  "This is fantastic.  Gabe's a hell of a cook."

"Wait 'til you see what he made for dessert," Sam said.  "Cherry cheesecake pie."

Dean's mouth dropped.  "That's a  _thing_?"

Sam and Gabe both burst out laughing.  "It is now," Gabe said.  "Cassie's favorite dessert is cheesecake, I heard yours is pie, soooo I got creative."

Dean shook his head, laughing.  "Best brother-in-law  _ever."_

Once they had finished dinner and cleaned up, they headed into the den to relax.  Sam settled into one end of the couch, while Dean and Cas took the loveseat.   Gabe brought out a round of beers and turned some music on and they spent the next few hours talking, drinking, and occasionally dancing when the mood struck.

"You have to teach me how you do that body roll thing you do," Dean slurred as he danced with Cas.  He was already three sheets to the wind, and he was having a pretty damn good time.

Cas giggled and Gabe laughed out loud at Dean's random request, but Cas obliged.

"Okay... Watch me from the side.  Take a little step forward with your right leg.  Now, put your head forward a little and stick your chest out..."  Dean attempted to follow along.  "Good," Cas said.  "Now bring your head back and let your chest follow... when you get back this far, pull your stomach back, then pop your ass out."   Cas repeated it a few times as Dean marveled at how smooth it looked when Cas did it.

Dean tried but failed miserably, though his drunken state probably didn't help. Gabe and Sam were watching with amusement, trying hard not to laugh as Dean flailed around like he had no control of his limbs. Cas smiled and tried again.  "Look.  Step.  Head forward, chest out, head back, chest back, stomach in, ass out."  He was guiding Dean's body with his hands as best he could.   "That was... better?" Cas laughed.

"I think I'll jus' watch you do it," Dean grinned,  "C'mon, do it!"

Cas clapped his hand to his forehead.  "Oh my god," he laughed, blushing a little.  "Alright, a few more, just for you."  Cas did a few more, incorporating his hands this time, drawing them up, then behind his head and running them down his body.  
  
"Fuck, that's so hot," Dean mumbled breathlessly.

Cas laughed and shoved him down onto the loveseat as he straddled his legs and teasingly did it a few more times before collapsing into his lap in a fit of giggles.

"Jesus, Cas, you're gonna kill me," Dean said, pulling him in close for a drunken, sloppy kiss.

Cas rolled his eyes and laughed.  "Apparently Gabe taught me well," he said, sliding off Dean's lap.

Gabriel shrugged in agreement, "Obviously.  Little bastard's the crowd favorite these days," he laughed, handing Cas another beer.  "Dean?  Last one and I'm cuttin' you off, man," he said, offering him a bottle.

"Yeah.  We'll be using your guest room tonight," he laughed, as Cas snuggled in close and curled up under his arm.  
  
"I figured," Gabe said.  "Of course I'm kind of afraid of that now," he smiled, as Cas started kissing his way up Dean's neck.   "I guess everyone's winding down," he said, looking around at the sleepy group around him.  "Well, except Cas.  Cassie seems to be a little wound up..." he smirked.  "You guys want to watch a movie or something?"   
  
"We can start one.  I don't know if I'll make it through," Sam yawned.   
  
"Yeah, me too," Dean said, shivering as Cas nibbled at his collarbone.  "Cas," he whispered.  "C'mon, baby, calm down."  
  
Gabe just bit his lip and grinned as he flicked the TV remote.   
  
Within ten minutes, Dean was fast asleep clutching a snoozing Cas tightly to his chest. Sam nudged Gabe and cocked his head in their direction.   
  
"God, they're adorable," Gabe said softly. "I so hope they work out."  
  
"Me too," Sam said, a little misty-eyed.  He put his arm around Gabe and buried his nose in his hair, kissing the top of his head.    
  
"It's so good to see Cas dating at all again after... well you know what happened.  But this seems different. I don't know.  It's just good to see him so happy."  
  
Sam smiled softly.  "Yeah.  It's a big deal for Dean too.  And I can honestly say I don't think I've ever seen him like this."  
  
Gabe nodded. "They're perfect together."  
  
"They remind me of us," Sam said quietly.   
  
"They really do."  Gabriel said, nudging Sam's chin with his nose.    
  
Sam took the hint and leaned in to softly brush their lips together. "Few more days, baby," he whispered.  
  
"Can't wait."  
  
After a few minutes of soft caresses and slow and easy kisses, Sam pulled back and smiled.  "We should go up to bed."  
  
"We definitely should.  We should probably get them up to bed first though, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed.  "If we can get them up the stairs.  Dean's hammered.  Cas didn't have that many, but he seemed kinda out of it too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Cassie's a lightweight," Gabe said.  "Three beers and he's tripping over himself."  
  
"You take Cas, I'll take Dean?" Sam sighed.   
  
Gabriel stood and gently shook Cas's shoulder.  "Cassie?  C'mon, let's get you to bed,"  He tugged his arm and Cas whined and gripped Dean tighter. Gabe grinned and tried again.  "C'mon, Cas.  Bed," he commanded, pulling Cas up off the couch at the same time Dean desperately whined and reached for him.  
  
"Oh my god, these two," Sam shook his head, smilingly rolling his eyes at Gabe.  "C'mon, Dean. Time for bed."  
  
Cas was drowsily heading up the stairs with Gabe supporting his shoulder. "Where's Dean going?" he mumbled, stopping abruptly.    
  
"Keep moving, Cassie.  Sam's bringing Dean up too," Gabe assured him.    
  
They managed to maneuver them up the stairs and into the guest room, where Sam stripped Dean's jeans off for him and pushed him down on the bed.  "Get some sleep, Dean," he said softly.   
  
Gabe followed suit and helped Cas undress down to his boxers, and gently shoved him into bed.  "Night, Cassie."  
  
"Night," Cas muttered, immediately making his way into Dean's waiting arms.  Their legs intertwined and Dean pulled him in closer, drawn to each other like magnets.    
  
Sam smiled and flashed Gabe his best puppy eyes before drawing a blanket up over the two of them.   
  
"Adorable codependent bastards," Gabe whispered as he closed the door.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean took a deep breath, breathing in the fading smell of morning dew and and grape vines.  Sam and Gabe couldn't have picked a better day for an outdoor wedding.  It was a cool summer day and the venue they had chosen was absolutely beautiful.  He and Cas were strolling around the vineyard hand-in-hand, stalling time after their brief walk-through rehearsal this morning.

The florists were adorning a wooden trellis with white and blue flowers, there was a white carpet 'aisle' in place and rows of white chairs were set up and ready for guests to arrive.  Everything was draped in miles of gauzy white tulle fabric. Dean had to admit, for as much as Gabe fussed, everything looked beautiful.   It was surprisingly simpler than he expected, but elegant.

Dean reached over and straightened Cas's tie.  "So... you ready for this?" Dean asked.

"Ready to get it over with!" Cas exclaimed with a grin.

"Me too,"  Dean agreed.  "I already can't wait to get out of this suit."

"I can't wait to get you out of it either," Cas winked.

Dean rolled his eyes playfully.  "You're so bad.  Well, I think I'll go check on the caterers and then see how Sammy's doing.  You wanna go check on Gabe?"

"Yeah I should.  I'll check in on the florist too. See ya in a few,"  Cas gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Sammy?"  Dean knocked.

"C'mon in," Sam yelled.

"Hey," Dean said, giving him a once-over.  "You look fantastic."  While the wedding party had black tuxes, Gabe had insisted he and Sam have white, with matching pool blue details, of course.

"Not looking too bad there yourself," Sam grinned.

"So I guess you're ready?  Don't need anything?" Dean asked. "I just checked on the caterers.  Everything's good there.  The florist was setting up when I left, but Cas was going to check on them. Oh, and the cake is here. I heard from the DJ... I think we're ready to go."

"Thank you so much, Dean," Sam grinned, enveloping him in a bear hug.  "You're my freakin' hero.  Never could have done this without you."

"Aw, you would have managed."

"No possible way," he said.  "So are you bored yet?  I'm ready to get this show on the road.  And Gabe won't let me see him.  Ugh," he rolled his eyes.  "I saw him this morning when we rehearsed!"  Sam and Gabe had decided to forego a traditional rehearsal dinner, since the wedding party was small and they were having a fairly simple ceremony, so they had a quick walk-through early that morning.  "Not to mention what we did in the men's restroom afterwards..." he laughed.

Dean snorted.  "Yeah.  Think you've already broken the tradition of not seeing each other the day of the wedding.  But you know Gabe.  Don't question him on the wedding details, Sammy."  He shot him a quick wink.  "Oh, Bobby, Ellen, and Michael are downstairs, so we're all accounted for.  And people were just starting to arrive when I left. "

"Awesome."

"Well if you're okay, I'll go supervise down there."

"Thanks, Dean."  Sam gave him a huge dimpled smile and pulled him in for another hug.

"Okay, Sasquatch, Let's hurry up and get you married already.  You're too touchy-feely today," Dean mock-complained.

Sam laughed. "Alright, alright, go on!"

More guests had arrived and the seats were starting to fill up.  Dean was also surprised that the guest list was fairly small.  He'd expected Gabe to invite everyone in town, but there were only about forty seats set up.  Sam had only invited a handful of people, and most of the guests were Gabe's family and a few close friends.

Cas wound his way through the crowd, trying to make his way back, but he kept getting stopped by relatives.  Dean shot him a smile and sighed happily as the violinists began to play some light music before going in to rescue him.

"Cas!" he called.  "So sorry to interrupt but Gabe needs you."

"You're a freakin' saint, Dean," Cas mumbled as they made their way inside to check on the caterers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Dean yelled, knocking on Sam's door.  Similarly, Cas roused Gabe from his room across the hallway.  Dean teared up a little as Sam and Gabe caught their first glimpse of each other and he hurriedly poked his head outside to instruct everyone on their cues.

Bobby's wife Ellen was performing the ceremony.  Sam and Dean had known the Singer family their entire lives, and when Sam asked Ellen to get ordained online to perform their wedding, she jumped at the chance.  She was waiting at the podium, eyes shining proudly as the violinists launched into Pachelbel's  _Canon_.

Dean ushered Michael and Bobby to the front of the line.   He couldn't help but grin as straight-laced Bobby offered Michael his arm as they began their slow descent down the aisle.  He may be a surly old guy, but he was classy when it mattered.  As Michael and Bobby split and proceeded to their respective sides, Dean offered his arm to Cas and shot him a nervous smile.

"You ready?" he asked.

Cas nodded. "Let's go."

Dean glanced around at the guests as they began their stroll down the aisle.  There weren't a lot of people he recognized, but he did spot Kevin and Garth, and Benny and Zeke from the club, along with a few people Sam went to school with whose names he couldn't remember.  Cas gave his arm a little squeeze as they parted ways, and Dean took his spot next to Bobby.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Ellen interrupted gently over the microphone.  "Please rise to greet the happy couple."

Sam and Gabriel walked hand-in-hand down the aisle, sun sparkling off their bright white suits.  Both beaming, and a little teary-eyed, they took their place in front of Ellen and the podium.

"Thank you, you may be seated," Ellen announced.  "Thank you all for coming today as we celebrate the union of Sam and Gabe.  It means so much to them that their closest family and friends are joining them on their special day.  I've known Sam since he was about four years old, and I've met Gabriel a few times and let me tell you - there are so many things I didn't know about Sam until I sat down to talk to them about officiating this wedding."

The audience laughed and she continued,  "I wanted them to share a sweet story about how they met.  But when I asked them to describe it, they both started laughing. Turns out they couldn't stand each other."  Sam and Gabe grinned.  "Sam thought Gabe was immature, and Gabe thought Sam was 'a stuck-up nerd.'"  Several guests laughed again.  "Flash forward a year and Gabriel described their relationship as, quote,  'a friends with benefits thing' - wait, wait!" She said as they began cracking up again, "A 'friends with benefits thing and it was  _glorious_.'"  Most of the guests were howling with laughter.  "So I wish I could give you a sweet 'how they met' story, but I can't.  However, when I asked them when they fell in love, they described the exact same sunny day in a park not far from here.  They remember exactly what they other was wearing, the smell of honeysuckle in bloom, and the awkward, fumbling kiss under a shady tree. I'm guessing when you met, you never imagined that day would come.  And here we are, two years later, on another special day that you probably never imagined would happen."

Dean glanced over at Cas as he heard him sniffle and gave him a soft smile.  To be honest, he was still tearing up a bit himself.

"Please turn and take each other's hands,"  Ellen instructed.  Sam and Gabe turned to face each other and clasped their hands together.  "Today, I want you to think about all these hands have done for you, and all they'll continue to do for you throughout your lives together. These are the hands of your best friend, holding yours on your wedding day, promising to love and take care of you today, tomorrow, and forever.  These are the hands that will caress and cherish you through the years, then hands that will feed you when you're sick, the ones that will comfort you when you're sad.  These are the hands that will give you strength when you can't find your own and the push to help you pursue your dreams. And last but not least, these are the hands that will still be reaching for yours years from now, giving you the same unspoken love and tenderness that you feel right now."

 _And cue the waterworks_ , Dean thought. He was glad he'd tucked tissues into his jacket pocket.  He was also glad he wasn't the only one crying.  There didn't seem to be a dry eye in the place.

"May we have the rings?"  Ellen asked.  Cas and Dean stepped forward to hand the grooms their respective rings. "The grooms have asked to repeat their vows together.  Please place the ring on the tip of your partner's finger and repeat after me;

"My heart is in this ring."

"My heart is in this ring," Gabe and Sam said in unison.

"My love is in this ring."

"My love is in this ring."

"I promise to be your faithful husband."

"I promise to be your faithful husband,"  Sam's voice was quavering.

"To love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and easy."

"To love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and easy," they repeated.

"I promise you my unconditional love, and I give you my unwavering trust."

"I promise you my unconditional love, and I give you my unwavering trust."  Their voices were cracked and strained and they were both sobbing now.

"When you look at this ring, remember that I love you always."

"When you look at this ring, remember that I love you always," they finished in shaky voices.

"You may slide the ring onto your partner's finger," Ellen instructed.  "It's been my honor to be your officiant today, to see the love you share grow as you move into this new chapter in your lives.  And now for the good part!  By the power vested in me by the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you married.  You may now kiss your husband," she smiled.  
  
Sam and Gabe surged forward as if they'd been waiting a lifetime to get their hands on each other.  They met in a tender kiss that lasted a little longer than it probably should have while their family and friends cheered.    
  
"Folks," Ellen interrupted, "there will be a brief receiving line indoors after the wedding party exits here, then please make your way to the reception hall for some appetizers where we'll meet you in just a bit.  Thank you all again for being here."  
  
The musicians began to play again and Sam and Gabe linked their hands again and proceeded back down the aisle and indoors, followed by Cas and Dean, then Bobby and Michael.   
  
Dean handed Cas a tissue as they walked and Cas gratefully accepted.  "Well, they freakin' did it!"  Dean grinned. "Just the reception to go and all this wedding stuff is done."  
  
Cas nodded and sniffed. "Was worth it all though, huh?"  
  
"Worth every minute."


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. *sniff* I hate endings. (Okay, so it's technically the end, but there will be an epilogue posted within the next day or two...)
> 
> Let me know if you liked it.

The wedding party gathered for photos just before Sam and Gabe went for a ride around the vineyard in a horse-drawn carriage for photos of their own, a detail Sam had surprised Gabe with.  Dean just smiled and shook his head.  Sammy may not have cared about the details that much, but when it came down to it, he was a romantic at heart.

"Wanna grab a drink with me?" Dean asked, grabbing Cas's arm.

"Sure.  I think I'll stick to soda for now though. I get drunk too quickly," he laughed.

Dean smirked.  "Yeah, then you try to make out with me," he said, handing Cas his Pepsi and taking a sip of his own whiskey sour.

"What?"

Dean grinned, leading them back to their table with drinks in hand.  "Both times that you've been drunk around me, you've started sucking on my neck like a vampire," he teased.

Cas's jaw dropped and his face reddened.  "Tell me you're kidding.   _Both?_   That night at your place?"

Dean nodded, amused.  "Mmmhmm."

"Dean!  Why didn't you say something? Jesus.  That was before we...  And you still went with me to Jo and Lisa's wedding?" Cas stuttered.

"I didn't tell you  _because_  of the wedding. I thought you'd get upset and cancel on me.  But it wasn't a big deal, Cas.  Really.  You started kissing up my neck.  And as difficult as it was, I gently pulled you off of me and put you to bed."

"Oh," he said softly. "Why?"

Dean laughed.  "Why what?  Why did I pull you off of me?  You were depressed and wasted, Cas. You needed comfort, not... making out.  I wasn't gonna fool around with you like that.  I did stay and snuggle when you asked me to though."

Cas shook his head.  "Fuck, Dean.  Well thanks for... being a decent person I guess?"  he laughed awkwardly.  He took a deep breath.  "Glad you were the one I finally decided to trust," he said quietly.

"It's mutual, Cas," Dean said. "For the record though, I  _love_  when you get all horny and start kissing up my neck," he winked.

"Yeah?" Cas asked, leaning in and pressing his lips to Dean's neck.  "Like this?" he hummed softly as he nibbled a line of kisses from the base of his neck to his earlobe.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed happily.  "Mmm.  Just like that."

"Ladies and gentlemen," they both jumped as the DJ started an announcement. "Our happy couple has arrived.  Please clear the dance floor so they can share their first dance."

Sam and Gabe stepped into the room amid applause from their guests, just as the music started.

"C'mon," Dean said, grabbing Cas's hand and leading them to the edge of the dance floor to watch as the couple was already swaying to 'First Day of My Life' by Bright Eyes.  Sam's musical tastes were a bit more modern than Dean's, and though Dean didn't recognize the song, he had to admit it was a good choice.

Sam was softly singing to Gabe as they danced. "Yours was the first face that I saw.  Think I was blind before I met you. I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been, but I... know where I want to go..."

Dean stood behind Cas and wrapped his arms around his waist, nestling his chin in the crook of Cas's neck as Cas snapped pictures on his phone.   Just then Sam glanced in their direction and flashed Dean a huge grin, which made him fall apart all over again. He reached for another tissue.

After dinner and a dozen or so toasts, guests started making their way back out to the dance floor.     
  
"So, Cas.  Wanna dance?" Dean asked.  Cas smiled and nodded.  They hadn't taken three steps onto the dance floor before Sam and Gabe came running up behind them, crushing them both in a huge bear hug.   
  
"Love you guys," Sam mumbled as Dean and Cas laughed and struggled to get free.

"Aw, Sammy.  So happy for you both," Dean said as they finally let go.  Cas nodded in agreement.  "And everything's beautiful, Gabe. You did a fantastic job."

"Thanks, Dean," he grinned.  "Now let's dance."

The pulsating music started winding down as the four of them made their way to the middle of the floor and quickly transitioned into a slow song. A little smile played at Dean's lips as he listened to the first few bars, and he waited for Cas to recognize it.

"Hey, this is..." Cas started.

" _Wild Horses_?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but..."

"I know," Dean grinned, pulling him in close.  "And I might kiss you  _this_  time too."

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck without hesitation this time, and Dean's hands made their way to the small of his back as they began to sway.

"I know I said I hate weddings, but this wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be," Dean said.

"Me too. It's nice, actually.".

"Yeah... still can't wait to get out of the tux though," Dean laughed softly.

"I just can't wait to be home," Cas said.  "Weddings are exhausting. So much emotion and stress."

Dean nodded.  "I've had my fill of emotion for today.  I'm pretty tired too.  I guess I can take you home tonight, but I'd rather take you to my place," he said quietly.

Cas flushed.  "Oddly enough that's what I was referring to.  I'm there so much lately I guess it kinda feels like home," he laughed.  
  
Dean smiled and softly caressed the side of Cas's face, watching his blue eyes flutter closed as the pink faded then returned to his cheeks.  He gently lifted his chin and pressed their lips together for a long, passionate kiss.  "I love you, Cas," he whispered.

Cas suddenly stopped dancing, his eyes widened and his jaw gaped open.

"Shit.  I haven't said that yet, have I?" Dean asked, suddenly embarrassed.

"No, you haven't..." Cas said softly. "...do you?"

Dean swallowed hard.  "Yeah, Cas.  I do."  One look at Cas's big blue watery eyes, and Dean thought he was going to cry.

"I love you too, Dean," Cas smiled, surging forward for another kiss.

"Jesus, you two, get a room," Sam said, nudging Dean's shoulder as they danced close by.

:::::::::::::::::::::

The cake was served, the last dance danced, and the party was winding down.  Sam and Gabe were anxious to get home to sleep (and probably fool around) before boarding a plane for their honeymoon in the morning.  Guests were filing out, saying their goodbyes and the catering crew was starting to clean up.    
  
"Gabe?  Sam?  Your limo's here," Cas said, tapping Gabe on the shoulder.    
  
"Shit, we're so not ready," Sam said, looking around at the aftermath.   
  
"We'll take care of the rest.  Go," Dean said, giving Sam a shove.   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"Yes!  Go!  We'll drop the gifts off at your place as soon as everyone leaves.  Go!"  Dean urged.   
  
Sam looked at Gabe and grinned.  "Shall we?"  
  
"Thank you guys," Gabe said. "We'll see you in a few."  
  
Dean and Cas loaded the wedding gifts up in the Impala and went back inside, helping the caterers clean up, rounding up the leftover centerpieces, and tying up loose ends.    
  
Finally back in the car, Cas collapsed into the seat next to Dean and sighed.  "I'm beat.  Can we go home now?"  
  
Dean grinned.  "Right after we drop off the gifts."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Finally back at Dean's house, they stripped out of their tuxes and slipped into tees and boxers.  "God it feels so good to get out of that," Dean sighed.    
  
Cas nodded.  "Long day.  And my stupid shoes gave me blisters  Feels so good to get them off."  
  
"Yep, me too.  I don't know about you, but after I hit the bathroom, I need to lie down and relax."  
  
Dean slowly trudged to the bathroom to pee, then quickly washed his hands and face.  He picked up his toothbrush and smiled a little as he bumped Cas's out of the toothbrush holder.  He picked it up and arranged it, right in front of the special toothpaste Cas bought for sensitive teeth.  Cas wasn't kidding.  He spent most of his waking, non-working hours here. Dean brushed his teeth and hurriedly returned to the bedroom, where he climbed into bed and pulled Cas down next to him.  Their arms and legs found each other in that easy, comfortable way they always did as they curled up in each others' arms.  
  
"So tired," Cas yawned.    
  
"Yeah.  Get some sleep, baby," Dean said, kissing his forehead.  
  
"Can't sleep yet. My body is exhausted but my brain is still going a mile a minute," Cas laughed.   
  
Dean smiled.  "Yeah.  I'm kinda overstimulated too."  
  
Cas nodded as they lay there quietly, just listening to the sound of each other's breathing.  
  
"Hey Cas?" Dean said suddenly, "How long have we known each other?"  
  
"I don't know.  A few months.  Why?"  
  
"Would it be weird if... I mean, would it be too soon if...  uh... nevermind."  
  
"If what, Dean?" Cas pressed.   
  
"If we kinda... tried living together?"  Dean stuttered, closing his eyes as if he had just asked the stupidest question in the world.   
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Dean nodded, cringing.  
  
"Dean, I... I guess it hasn't been that long but I... I would love that."    
  
Dean's eyes opened slowly, tentatively.  "Really?"  
  
"Yes, Dean, really!" Cas giggled.   
  
"Fuck, Cas," he mumbled, relieved  "I know it's kind of soon but I... I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life."  Dean was stuttering like an idiot.   
  
"Me too," Cas grinned, launching himself at him in flurry of kisses.    
  
Dean laughed, returning each kiss with two of his own, tussling around on the bed until Cas was giggling uncontrollably and out of breath.   
  
"C'mere," Dean said, pulling him back into his arms.  Cas lay there, trying to catch his breath as Dean combed his fingers through the back of his hair.   
  
"I was thinking about what Ellen said earlier," Cas said, still panting.  "When we first met, did you ever imagine we'd end up here?"  
  
"No," Dean said softly.  "But I was attracted to you immediately.  Truth is, i was so far in the closet I was halfway to Narnia, Cas," he laughed.   
  
Cas grinned.  "I didn't either.  Mostly because I thought you were straight though," he teased.  "Plus, you were  _way_  out of my league."  
  
Dean shot him a withering look.  "Oh please!"  
  
Cas shrugged.  "Sorry, but that's what I thought," he laughed.   
  
Dean shook his head and sighed.   "I don't know how it happened Cas, but I can't stand to be apart from you."  
  
"I know the feeling," Cas said softly, as he crawled on top of Dean and began kissing his neck.    
  
"Have you had a little too much to drink or somethin', Cas?"  Dean teased.  
  
Cas rolled his eyes.  "Shut up and take your shorts off," he said, standing up and sliding his own off.  
  
"I thought you were tired," Dean winked, shrugging out of his shorts.  
  
"I am. But it's been an emotional day and I need to be as close to you as possible right now.  "  
  
Dean smiled.  "Can't argue with that," he said as Cas climbed back on top of him.   
  
"I love you, Dean," Cas said, kissing him softly.   
  
"I love you too, Cas."


	21. Epilogue

"Hey Dean, can you hand me some paper towels?" Cas called.

Dean ripped a few towels off the roll and handed them down.  "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"You almost done?  We've got to head out soon."

"Yep," Cas said, rolling out from under the Impala.  Dean offered his hand to help pull him up.

"Thanks," Cas grinned, reaching for a funnel. He poured some oil in and replaced the cap.  "Let her run?" he motioned to Dean.  Dean grinned and started the car for a few minutes to let the oil cycle through, then shut it off.  Cas checked the dipstick and nodded.  "Good to go."

Dean came around the front of the car and closed the hood.  "Is it weird that watching you change the oil in my car is the fucking hottest thing I've ever seen?" he asked, grabbing the hem of Cas's t-shirt and yanking him in close.

Cas rolled his eyes.  "Might be a little weird," he laughed as Dean planted sloppy kisses down the side of his face.

"C'mon.  Get changed.  I have plans for us tonight," Dean urged, as he started cleaning up the oil and paper towels from the driveway.

"What's this about, anyway?" Cas laughed.  "You've been antsy all day, Dean.  And you know I'm on-call tonight, right?"

"Just get cleaned up already!" he urged.

"Alright, alright!" Cas shook his head and headed inside. He returned a few minutes later in a fresh pair of khakis and a button-down shirt.  "Better?"

"Yes," Dean said, kissing his cheek.  "Thank you.  Are you hungry?  Because I thought we could go to dinner."

Cas shrugged.  "Yeah, I could eat."

"Good.  Get in," he said, opening Cas's car door for him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow," Cas said as the Impala pulled into the restaurant parking lot.  "I haven't been here since..." He stopped abruptly, and turned his head to squint suspiciously at Dean.

"Last year?" Dean asked casually.

"...the night I met you," Cas finished.

"Happy day-we-met anniversary, baby," Dean winked.

Cas pressed a hand over his mouth, clearly overwhelmed. "Dean," he said softly.

"C'mon," Dean urged, getting out of the car.  He met Cas halfway and took his hand, entwining their fingers together as they walked into the restaurant.

Cas slid into one side of their corner booth, while Dean slid into the other, inching in until they were comfortably close to each other.

"This is so sweet, Dean," Cas sighed.

"Aw, it's no big deal.  I just thought it would be fun to come back here tonight."

Cas smiled.  "At least I'm not wearing my EMT uniform this time," he laughed.  "And I was really late too.  I was so embarrassed."

" _You_  were embarrassed?  I was stuck sitting here with a super-engaged Sam and Gabe slobbering on each other and feeding each other appetizers!  I was cursing you out in my head until you got there," Dean smirked.

Cas snorted, "Sorry.  But to be fair, they're still just as mushy to be around."

"True," Dean laughed, rearranging the table as the waitress brought their food.  "Can you believe it's been a year already?" Dean asked.

Cas shook his head.  "Seems like yesterday."

"It does... So um, I booked us a hotel for the night too.  If you want to get away for a bit," Dean said tentatively.

"Dean!"  Cas grinned.  "You're so sweet.  Shit, I hope I don't get called in to work though."

"I got someone to cover your on-call."

"Really?" Cas gushed, throwing his arms around Dean's neck.  "You're wonderful, you know that?"

Dean felt his face growing hot, but smiled anyway, glad that Cas seemed so excited.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The hotel room was fairly dark, save for the light from a dozen or so candles that Dean had set up and lit. The strains of soft classic rock music were coming from the TV, and Dean was sitting on the bed with Cas's head in his lap.  He was feeding him strawberries as he sipped his champagne, and Cas was looking up at him with a hazy, infatuated gaze.

"This is so nice," Cas said contently.  "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome.  I thought we could both use a night off."

Cas nodded.  "I feel like i never get a break with work anymore.  I love it though."

"I know you do," Dean said softly.  "Who would have thought saving lives would be so demanding, huh?" he teased.

Cas smiled and sat up, taking a sip of his champagne as Dean handed it to him.  "Thanks," he said.  He brought a strawberry to Dean's lips and watched him bite into it.

Dean sat up and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  "So um, I was thinking.  This past year has been so amazing, Cas. Living with you has been the best experience of my life.  You're my best friend, my lover, my...my  everything. You're everything I've ever wanted, and everything I didn't know I needed.  And um.  I was wondering..."  he paused abruptly, suddenly choking over his words

"What, Dean?"  Cas urged as an awkward silence pervaded the air.   A fleeting glimpse of worry and anticipation passed over his face and Dean had to look away.

"Nothing, I just... I love you Cas."  Dean reached over to the drawer next to the bed and produced a small box.

"Dean, what's that?" Cas asked anxiously. "Dean?"

"I'm gettin' there," Dean laughed softly.  He flipped the lid of the box open.  "Cas, will you marry me?"

For a moment Cas sat there in shock, looking from the ring to Dean with wide blue eyes as his jaw dropped open.

Dean suddenly thought maybe this was a bad idea, paranoid that maybe Cas would run screaming or call him an idiot for fucking up their relationship.  But he didn't.

"Yes," he squeaked, the voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

"Yes!  Yes, Dean," he yelled, throwing his arms around Dean's neck and knocking him backwards onto the bed.  Dean choked back a sobbing laugh as he gripped the ring box tighter so as not to lose it in the chaos as Cas covered him in an abundance of kisses.  Dean wrapped his arms around him, suddenly never wanting to let him go.

"Oh Cas," he whispered.  "you've just made me the happiest guy in the world."

Cas shook his head.  "Not possible," he grinned.  "I think you have it backwards."

After a few minutes of giggles, soft kisses, and caresses they finally settled back down next to each other.

"So can I uh, Can I put this on you?" Dean laughed, opening the box again.

"Oh right!"  Cas smiled shyly and held out his left hand and Dean slid the ring down onto his finger.

"I love you, Dean," Cas whispered.

"I love you too."

"This is  _way_  better than trauma sheers,"  Cas teased.

"Holy shit, didn't think I could ever top that one," Dean laughed.

Cas nodded.  "It was tough, but you managed," he grinned.  "Come here," he urged, curling himself against Dean's chest.  
"You know what the second best part about getting married is?"  
  
"What?" Dean asked.  
  
"We get to make Sam and Gabe our wedding bitches," he grinned.   
  
Dean burst out laughing.  "Oh we're  _so_  going to do that."  
  
"We should call them..." Cas yawned.    
  
"Yeah.  We will.  Tomorrow.  Tonight's  _our_  night."    
  
"Every night's going to be our night from now on," Cas said softly.  
  
Dean nodded.  "Can't wait," he whispered. 


End file.
